Kanto 1920
by sakikui
Summary: In a world where women aren't allowed to train Pokemon, Misty must find other ways to achieve her goal of becoming a water Pokemon trainer.
1. Poliwag

**A/N: The year 1920 refers to the year that women received the right to vote in the United States. It is not meant to suggest that the technology and fashion represented in the show will match the year 1920. I did not do extensive research into this as Kanto is a fictional place. :) But I would like to give a shout out to anyone who edits Bulbapedia, as it was an excellent resource when I was writing this story.**

* * *

"Well behaved women seldom make history." - Laurel Thatcher Ulrich

* * *

Most girls my age dream about having kids. I dreamt about having Pokemon.

"I'm going to name my first boy Ronald," said my oldest sister, Daisy.

"Ew, that's a gross name," said Violet, the second oldest. "I like David. My first boy will be named David."

"I'm leaning towards Sam," said Lily. "But maybe Nick. What about you, Misty?"

"Tentacruel," I said.

Three disgusted faces turned to me. "That's not a proper name!" said Lily.

"You don't give Pokemon names," I fired back.

They sighed in unison. "Here we go again," said Daisy.

"Misty, you can't be a Pokemon trainer. You're a girl," said Violet.

"Could you even imagine girls running around in the wild catching Pokemon?" said Lily. "Ew! You'd mess up your hair and your clothes, and nobody would ever want to marry you."

"If women all left home to raise Pokemon, who would clean the house? Who would cook the dinners? Who would take care of the kids?" asked Daisy.

"Society would collapse," said Violet as if that were all that could be said about the topic.

"MISTY!" shouted our nanny, Joy. Joy burst into the sun room, her big pink hair loops grazing the doorway. She was carrying a canvas. "Misty, Madam Lorelei came by with your oil painting."

I stared at the floor. I had been turned away by the piano instructor, the needlepoint instructor, the baker, the chef, and the seamstress, which was fine by me, because I hated all of those things, but I had actually kind of enjoyed painting.

Joy looked tentatively from the painting to me. "Misty...please explain...THIS." She turned the canvas, and my sisters gasped.

I looked from the painting to my sisters. "What's wrong with it?" I asked. "I followed all the right techniques! I have a balance of colors! I have positive and negative space!"

"It's disgusting," said Daisy.

"It's frightening," said Violet.

"What is it?" asked Lily.

"It's my Pokemon League team," I said. "There's Tentacruel, Dewgong, Lapras, Gyarados, Blastoise and Vaporeon."

"And who are those people?" asked Daisy.

"That's the Elite Four! Lance, Blaine, Bruno, and Lieutenant Surge!" I explained, shocked by their ignorance. "And there's me, triumphant!"

"Misty," said Joy, "are they...DEAD?"

"No!" I said. "They're passed out because my Pokemon beat them."

"But there's blood," said Joy.

"Daddy says Pokemon battles get rough sometimes," I said with a shrug. "It's realistic."

Joy said, "Young ladies do not paint such disturbing images of battle. You should paint flowers, or palm trees, or happy children."

"Ah, children!" Lily sighed.

"But I don't care about flowers, palm trees, or happy children!" I protested.

"If you're going to paint a Pokemon, at least paint a cute one," said Violet. "Like-"

"Don't say it," I muttered.

"-Jigglypuff!" she finished.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed up to my room.

I was ten. If I had been born a boy, I would have traveled to Professor Oak in Pallet Town to get my first Pokemon, a Squirtle, and begin my Pokemon journey. But I had been born a girl, and girls were forbidden from so much as holding a pokeball. When I was three, my dad let me play with his Seel, and my mom has constantly blamed my "peculiar fixation" on that fateful day.

Nanny Joy entered my room and set my painting gingerly on the floor against the wall. "Hey, Poliwag," she said, using her old nickname for me.

"I don't want to talk about the painting," I pouted. "I don't want to talk about how I'm not a proper little girl."

She sat down beside me. "You know I always think you're a perfect little girl," she said.

"Not true," I said. "You don't like my painting."

"It is not my cup of tea," she admitted, "but you are very good at painting those scary Pokemon." She put her arm around me. "Look, Poliwag. You're ten. You have plenty of time to find your place in the world."

"But it feels like everyone has already determined my place in the world," I said. "Be pretty. Get married. Have children. Joy, why don't women train Pokemon?"

"It's just the way it's always been, Poliwag," said Joy.

"Has a woman even ever _tried_ to train a Pokemon?" I asked.

"Certainly," said Joy, "but they didn't get very far, and from what I've been told, they were all crazy."

"Does everyone think I'm crazy, Joy?" I asked.

Joy squeezed my shoulder. "You're different, and that's okay. This world needs a little bit of different. Now cheer up," she said. "It's time to get ready for the party."

I sighed and slipped off the bed. Daisy had turned eighteen, and Daddy was throwing a debut party at the gym with all the best trainers in Kanto. I guess I was a little excited to see them, especially the Elite Four. Joy opened my wardrobe and pulled out my frilliest yellow dress. I put it on and sat like a good little girl while she pulled out my single ponytail and began the tedious process of curling my bright orange hair. My father stopped in.

"Ohhh, there's my beautiful little girl!" he said. My heart swelled. I was Daddy's favorite, and he was easily my hero. We had the same bright orange hair and stubborn attitude, and we both adored water Pokemon.

"Daddy!" I said. He bent down to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"You'll be fighting the boys off her soon enough, Arthur," said Joy.

"Oh, don't be so cruel, Joy!" he said with a hearty laugh. "You know this day is already hard enough for me."

"Are the rumors true?" she whispered.

"Hm?" he said, and then a mix of pride and anxiety spread across his face. "Oh, you mean Lance. Yes...he has mentioned in not-so-subtle terms that he has been thinking about settling down."

Joy squealed. "Can you imagine...?"

"Don't jinx it, Joy. That man can paper his walls with debut party invitations."

"But how many does he attend? And there's only one Bay family of Cerulean City."

"And there are four Bay daughters of Cerulean City, and one stubborn, picky father."

"But Lance though!"

"Don't jinx it, Joy," Daddy repeated, and then he looked at me. "Misty, I know how much you hate these affairs..."

"But it's very important that I'm on my best behavior for the sake of Daisy and the Bay family reputation," I finished.

He suppressed a chuckle. "What I was going to say, Misty, is there will be someone your age here tonight. Professor Oak is bringing his grandson, Gary."

I made a face. "Are you already setting me up like you're setting up Daisy and Lance?!"

"Don't jinx it!" he shouted. "And no, erm, I just thought you might be interested to know that it won't be only adults here tonight. Gary just got his Pokemon license, so you might find him interesting." He chortled. "The boy had the nerve to challenge me to a gym battle tonight."

"Oooh, I want to watch!" I said.

"But of course there will be no such battle, not tonight." He scoffed again. "As if a neophyte trainer could beat me."

"Nobody beats Daddy that easily!" I said.

"That's right!" he said. "Well, thank you again for all that you do, Joy. I'll see you both at the party."

* * *

Gary Oak was the worst boy in the history of boys.

"And then I found a Pidgey, and I caught it. And then I found a Weedle, and I caught it. And then I found a Rattata, and I caught it. And then I found a Caterpie, and I caught it. And then I found a..."

"Your grandpa is in charge of issuing Pokemon licenses in Kanto, right?" I interrupted.

"That's right! And all of my catches are helping him with his research."

"Oh, I'm sure," I said. "I'm sure Professor Oak knows nothing about Pidgeys and Weedles and Rattatas and Caterpies."

"Right?" said Gary, not catching my sarcasm. "So where was I? Oh yeah, then I found an Spearow, and I caught it."

"Fascinating," I said.

"Spearow are pretty hard to catch, but I caught it," he said.

"Has your grandpa ever given a license to a girl?"

Gary's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, and then he started laughing uncontrollably. "Are you nuts? It's against the law!"

"But _why_ though?"

And I don't know what I expected to come out of this Mankey-brain's mouth, but I wasn't fully prepared for this. "Because girls just aren't strong enough to catch Pokemon," he said, "and they're not smart enough to strategize in battle. Haven't you heard the stories about women trainers? They went crazy, and the Pokemon are damaged too from the poor handling. Poor things. Couldn't fight at all afterwards, had to go live on reserves. You honestly think my grandfather, the great Pokemon researcher, would allow such a travesty?"

I picked up my sparkling grape juice, hurled it at Gary's face, and stormed out of the gym. There was so much commotion, nobody noticed. There was also nobody at home in that mansion we lived in.

First, I went to my room and cried, pounding my Poliwag pillow until it ripped at the seams. My painting was still sitting in the corner. I picked it up and stared at it. I remembered the words of Nanny Joy from earlier. "You are ten. You have plenty of time to find your place in the world."

I found my paint set and modified the picture. I painted a derby hat over my pigtail and a big grey coat over my dress. The picture was acceptable now, I thought grimly.

I then knew what I had to do.

I left the painting on Mommy and Daddy's bed, and I took one of Daddy's hats and Daddy's coats. Just like in the painting, it completely covered my dress. You couldn't tell that I was of the fairer sex under those clothes.

"Misty?!" It was Nanny Joy from below.

I climbed out the window. I climbed down the side of the mansion, hopping from window ledge to window ledge. I grabbed my bike, and I left Cerulean City.


	2. Three Pokeballs

I had not thought this through. I had no map, no idea what direction I was going. I had no food. Did I even have any money? I reached into Daddy's left pocket. Nothing. I reached into Daddy's right pocket, and my heart stopped. Balls. Three of them. I pulled one out. A pokeball. Panicked, I shoved it back in the pocket. This was bad. I was a girl, and I had three pokeballs, three pokeballs stolen from my very own father. Shame washed over me, and my first instinct was to go back, but then I heard a rustling in the weeds.

"Rattata!"

One of the three easiest Pokemon to catch. I didn't necessarily want it. Nobody really wanted it, but everyone caught one when they were starting off, just because they could. I had a pokeball in my hand.

"Rattata!"

I threw the pokeball, and it opened. There was a flash of light, and I thought I had caught it, but another Pokemon materialized from out of the ball.

"Goldeen! Goldeen Goldeen!"

I just stared at it for a while as it flopped there, repeating its name. The shame grew stronger. I hadn't just stolen three of Daddy's pokeballs. I'd stolen three of Daddy's _Pokemon_.

Tears started to spill out of my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Goldeen," I said. "You must hate me, don't you?"

"Goldeen! Goldeen Goldeen!"

"Rattata!"

"Go away, Rattata!" I cried, tossing a second pokeball at it. With another flash of light, a Staryu materialized. It made a grunt and looked at me. At least, I think it looked at me. Staryu don't really have eyes. "I'm so sorry, Staryu," I said. "You guys can come back if you want. I'll take you back to Daddy."

"Rattata!"

"GO AWAY, RATTATA!" I shouted.

Staryu grunted and moved between me and Rattata. Rattata stepped forward, and Staryu slapped it with one of its arms. My tears paused.

"Rattata!"

"Goldeen Goldeen?"

At home, I had a water Pokemon book that I looked at every night before I went to sleep. The Goldeen page opened in my mind. "Goldeen?" I asked.

"Goldeen! Goldeen Goldeen!"

"Goldeen...ummm...flail?"

"Goldeen Goldeen!" It flung itself off the ground and at the Rattata.

"RattaTA!"

Staryu grunted.

"Staryu...water gun?!" Staryu turned to face the Rattata and shot it with a little jet of water from its jewel. Rattata collapsed onto the ground. Staryu grunted happily. "Wow, thanks!" I said to Goldeen and Staryu, "but I feel like I'm lying to you guys." I took off my hat and coat. "I'm not Daddy."

"Goldeen Goldeen?"

Staryu grunted, and I swear I saw it shrug.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen."

Staryu grunted in agreement.

I wondered if Daddy had ever used these Pokemon. They didn't seem like they were very high level. "Do you...," I started, hesitating, "do you want me to train you?"

"Goldeen! Goldeen Goldeen!"

Staryu grunted and nodded.

"Wow," I said in awe. "You don't care that I'm a girl?"

Staryu shuffled next to me and leaned against my leg.

"Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen!"

"Pokemon don't care if you're a girl or a boy," I said. "They just want someone to care about them." I patted Staryu gently on the tip. "Okay! Let's go show the world what you just showed me!" I declared. "Staryu, Goldeen, return!"

* * *

I wandered for two days disguised as a boy. I even battled another kid with Staryu and Goldeen, and they had no idea I was a girl. I hadn't opened the third pokeball yet. I told myself I maybe shouldn't overdo it and try to train three Pokemon at once, but I wasn't really sure what was holding me back. Sometimes Gary's words echoed through my brain about women trainers damaging Pokemon. What if it was true? I couldn't possibly put three Pokemon through that.

Even so, I bought a fishing pole and some more pokeballs at a little town on a river. I just needed to know what it felt like to catch one. I found a quiet place, cast out the line, and waited.

Soon, I felt a pull on the line. I stood up to start reeling it in. Man, this thing was heavy and had a lot of fight in it! My heart pounded as I tugged the line. Could there be Gyarados in this river? Tentacruel? I mustered all my strength for one big tug, and my catch leapt out of the water.

It was a stupid boy and a Pikachu. He picked up his fedora, shook the water out of it, and without so much as looking at me, hopped on my bike.

"Excuse me!" I shouted, trying not to sound too girly.

"Sorry!" he said. "I'll bring it back, I promise!" His voice was pretty high, so I assumed he was around my age. He didn't wait for a response but started to ride away while I watched, dumbfounded.

Screeching noises filled the skies, and a flock of Spearow descended on us. I ran to the bushes, but they were after the boy and the Pikachu. Okay, that kid can get a Pokemon license, but I can't? Still, I had nothing better to do, so I followed him. He had my bike after all.

The stupid boy had gone toward Viridian City. I had been avoiding big cities for obvious reasons. My dad knew trainers in every city. I don't think there was a gym in Viridian though. I'd overheard Daddy say once that Viridian had been overrun with outlaws and that respectable people were leaving.

I knew the stupid boy would probably be at a Pokemon Center. I kept my hand on my three pokeballs as I walked the streets of Viridian. There was something off about it. In Cerulean, people were always all over the streets, Pokemon close behind them. Here there were very few people out, and no Pokemon to be seen.

My heart stopped when I arrived at the Pokemon Center. One, my bike was sitting outside, completely ruined. Second, there was a "missing person" poster on the wall with my face on it. I pulled my dad's derby lower over my face, picked up my bike, and carried it into the Pokemon Center.

The stupid boy was chatting to someone on the payphone. I slammed the bike down behind him, causing him to drop the phone.

"Ohhh…hey...," he stammered.

"What happened to my bike?" I demanded.

"Hey, I'm really sorry," he said. "I promise I'll get you a new one."

"You better!" I shouted. "Come on! There's a bike shop around the corner!"

"Well, ummm, the problem with that is, ummm, I have no money."

"You WHAT?!"

"But don't worry! I'm going to win gym badges, and then I'll save up enough money to get you another one, I promise!"

Typical boy trainer with his typical boy ego. "With that Pikachu that couldn't even hold off some Spearow!?"

"Pikachu _did_ fight off the Spearow, but then he got really hurt. That's why I needed to use your bike. I'm sorry. I really am. Pikachu's all better now, though, and it's all thanks to you."

"Yeah, and no thanks to you!" I shot back. And _I_ was the one who was supposed to be a threat to the safety of Pokemon? SERIOUSLY?! But the kid looked so pathetic and clueless that I couldn't stay mad at him. He had big stupid brown eyes and stupid black hair that went all over the place. He wore a white fedora with red ribbon and trim, a navy blue jacket, red suspenders, and a blue shirt and pants. He definitely didn't have a Nanny Joy at home, or he never would have been allowed out of the house in that ensemble. And if he didn't have a Nanny Joy at home, then he couldn't be from a well-off family, which meant he'd have no idea who I was. "Alright," I finally said. "I guess I forgive you."

"Gee, thanks! My name's Ash. I'm from Pallet Town," he said, extending his hand.

I took it. "My name's Arthur. I'm from Saffron." It was the same alias I used every time someone asked my name. Saffron was the only other city besides Cerulean I'd been to, so it was an easy enough lie.

"Wow, Saffron!" he said. I got the impression that this kid was impressed by everything. "Do you have Pokemon?"

"Erm, yeah," I said.

"Ohh, wow! Can I see them?" he asked.

"Erm...okay, I guess," I said. I took out a pokeball and toss it gingerly on the floor. It popped open.

"PSY-YI-YI!" Welp, that's what's in the third pokeball.

"WOAH!" Ash exclaimed. "Who's that Pokemon?!"

"Psy?"

"It's Psyduck," I said.

Ash pulled a field guide out of his jacket and flipped through the pages before landing on what he was looking for. The book was titled _Pokedex_. "Psyduck, the duck Pokemon. Psyduck constantly has a headache that increases its psychic power. WOW! I've never seen a such a cool Pokemon before!" Ash took out a pen and marked the Psyduck page in his book. I just kinda stared at him in disbelief. "Well hey, Arthur, thanks for showing me your Psyduck! I'm going to take Pikachu and leave now. I'm going to Pewter City to win my first gym badge! And I promise I'll bring you a new bike...erm...sometime...somewhere..."

I sighed. I was going to have to follow this kid, if for no other reason than to keep him from doing more stupid things with his Pokemon. It's what Daddy would have wanted.

Suddenly, two people burst down the door. "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!"

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!"

"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION!"

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

"MEOWTH! THAT'S RIGHT!"

"A TALKING MEOWTH!?" Ash and I said together.

"That's right, twerps!" said the Meowth in a thick accent. "Now surrender all your Pokemon!"

I picked up Psyduck. "You can't just take other people's Pokemon!" I said.

"Oh, but we can," said the woman. She had stiff fuschia hair that swooped back in one big curl on her head. She wore a skimpy white dress with little tassels hanging off it, black evening gloves and black high heeled shoes. She took a puff of her cigarette from a long black cigarette holder.

"We're collectors," said the man. He had indigo hair slicked back under a white fedora. He wore a white and purple pinstriped suit with a rose tucked into his buttonhole. "We search for rare Pokemon and then turn them for a profit!"

"Well, you can just move along, because there's no rare Pokemon here!" said Ash.

"That's what they all say," said the woman, "but I think we'll just have to take a look around for ourselves, won't we, James?"

"That's right, Jessie!" he said.

"Out of the way, twerps!" said Meowth.

"No!" I declared. I put Psyduck back down on the floor. "If you want these Pokemon, you'll have to get through me first!"

Jessie and James looked at Psyduck and laughed. "You think you're going to beat us with that thing?" said Jessie.

"Psy? Psy-yi?" Psyduck said, looking at me. I'd never battled with this Pokemon before. My gut told me to switch to Staryu, but I stood my ground.

"Very well," said James, pulling a pokeball out of his suit pocket. "Go Koffing!"

Jessie pulled a pokeball from between her boobs. "And go Ekans!"

I stared at her, numb. "You...you have Pokemon?"

She smirked. "Team Rocket doesn't care about society's little rules, twerp. Now are you going to battle us or not?"

"Arthur, are you sure?" Ash whispered.

"What are you still doing here? Can't you see I'm buying you time? Take Pikachu, alert the doctor, and get out of here!" I shot back.

"Oh!" he gasped. "Right!" Freaking moron!

"Okay, Psyduck!" I said. "Use Psybeam!"

"Psy?" asked Psyduck.

Oh, right. That was probably too high level of a move. "Psyduck, Water Pulse!"

"Psy-yi?" asked Psyduck.

Ugh! What could a Psyduck do? Daddy never used one. "Ummm...Psyduck...scratch?!"

"Psy!" Psyduck said happily. Psyduck waddled towards Ekans with his wings raised.

Jessie and James were bent over in laughter. "Jessie, have you ever seen a more pathetic Pokemon?" said James.

"I can't say that I have, James," said Jessie.

"Let's end this! Koffing, use Smog!" said James.

Koffing started emitting a foul smelling gas. Psyduck, who had been slapping Ekans to little effect, tensed up and fainted.

"Psyduck, return!" I said dejectedly. There was definitely a reason why Daddy never used a Psyduck. "Go Staryu!"

"Oh, the twerp is going for a round two," said Jessie. "Ekans, use Bite!"

"Staryu, use Water Gun!" I countered.

There was a flash of light behind me. "PIKACHU!"

Suddenly, Pikachu were pouring out of the next room and gathering in a big pile with Ash's Pikachu as their leader. "Pika-Pikachu! Pika-Pikachu! Pika-Pikachu! Pika-Pikachu!"

"What the...?" I stammered, recalling Staryu.

"I've never seen so many Pikachu!" said James.

"Let's catch them!" said Jessie.

"Not so fast!" said Ash, pushing a stationary bike out of the back room. He placed a weird helmet on Pikachu, hooked it up to his bike, and started pedaling.

"Pi...ka…CHU!"

The flash was blinding. I felt every hair on my body stand on end from the static buildup. Team Rocket was convulsing on the floor from electrocution. "We're blasting off again!" they shouted together, leaving the Pokemon Center. Ash stopped pedaling, and there was a giant electric pop, and the building collapsed.

An officer came to check out the commotion, and we explained what had happened. Unfortunately, the two thugs and their talking Meowth was nowhere in sight.


	3. Only Option

Ash was going to Pewter City to get his first gym badge. To get to Pewter City, you had to travel through the Viridian forest.

"Do you have any gym badges yet?" asked Ash.

"No, I don't," I said. "I haven't had Pokemon for very long either. As you can see, we still need a lot of training."

"I'm going to be the best Pokemon trainer ever!" Ash bragged like the boy he was.

"So what Pokemon are you going to use to beat Brock?" I asked.

"Pikachu, of course!" he said.

"Ha!" I burst. "No, really, what other Pokemon do you have?"

He looked at me in confusion. "I don't have any other Pokemon."

"You're joking, right?" I said. "Then you're definitely not getting a Boulder badge. Brock uses rock type Pokemon."

"Okay, so what?"

"You have a Pikachu. Pikachu is an electric type Pokemon."

"Yeah, and?"

I wanted to slap him. "Electric types aren't super effective against rock types!"

He looked from me to Pikachu, jaw dropped. "Really?! Oh no!"

"Pika-pi..."

"Wow, then I have to catch more Pokemon!" Ash declared. "Alright, Pokemon, come on out! I'm going to catch you!"

Remarkably, no Pokemon came out of the bushes for Ash to catch them. We walked on until I heard a weird squeaky noise at our feet. It was a Caterpie.

"Wow! Who's that Pokemon?" asked Ash, reaching for his field guide.

"It's Caterpie," I said, backing as far away from it as possible. I hated bug Pokemon.

"Caterpie," Ash read, "the caterpillar Pokemon. Cool! I'm going to catch a Caterpie!" But first, he checked it off in his Pokedex. Nerd. Then he found an empty pokeball and tossed it at the slimy little green worm. It caught. "All right! I caught a Caterpie!" he shouted, spinning in a circle and flourishing his pokeball arm like he was posing for a weird photoshoot. "Now I can go to Pewter City and beat Brock!"

"Ash, it's not that easy," I said. "Gym battles aren't the same as fighting a weak Pokemon you found in the wild. And judging from your Spearow situation, you aren't even good at that. You caught this Caterpie without even fighting it. That means it's very weak. You need to train it a lot."

Ash frowned. "Hey, don't talk about my Caterpie like that. I'm sure it's a great Caterpie."

"Pokemon are only as great as their trainer," I said, repeating a line from Daddy.

"Well, alright then, if you're so good, then battle us! My Caterpie against one of your Pokemon!"

"Erm...," I said, backing away again. Ash released his Caterpie, and I jumped backwards in fright.

"Arthur...what's wrong?" asked Ash.

"I...I don't like bug Pokemon!" I confessed.

Ash smiled. "You're afraid of a Caterpie?" Then he started laughing. "What are you, a girl?!"

"No!" I shouted. "Everyone has something they don't like, and I don't like bug Pokemon, okay? So just put it back please."

But Ash was still laughing. "Afraid...of Caterpie...!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, and then I felt fuzzy little feet against my leg. I looked down and saw Caterpie trying to crawl up my dress. I shrieked and shook my leg, but when I did, I fell backwards. And when I pushed myself back up, I realized my hat and jacket had fallen off.

The blood had drained from Ash's face. "Arthur...," he stammered, "why are you wearing a dress?"

And I just couldn't lie to this simpleton any longer. I sighed and tied my messy red hair back up into a ponytail. "Because my name's not Arthur. It's Misty."

He backed away slowly. "You're a girl." I nodded. "And you have Pokemon." I nodded again. "How? You're not one of those Team Rocket people, are you?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I...I found them. Nobody was using them, I swear! I just...my whole life, I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer...so I thought if I put on this hat and jacket, maybe I could." I tossed the derby angrily into the bushes. "But I was stupid. I see that now. Goodbye, Ash!"

I started running back towards Viridian when Ash called, "Wait!"

I turned around. "I'm not going to let you take me to the police! I'm not going home either!"

"I don't want to take you to the police," he said. "I don't want you to go home. I...I still want you to come with me."

"Huh?"

"I don't care if you're a girl," he said. "You know more about Pokemon than I do. I...I need you, Misty."

"But if I'm caught and I get in trouble, then you'll be in trouble, too," I said.

"Well, then I guess you can't get caught, then," said Ash. And we traveled on.

* * *

I had to wear my hat and jacket when we reached Pewter City. Ash now had two more Pokemon, a Pidgeotto and a Butterfree evolved from his Caterpie. I still didn't think he could beat Brock with them, but I had to let him try.

"Are you going to try to beat Brock too, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Hm? Oh," I said. "Wow. I guess...I don't know. I never thought about it."

"Don't lie to me," said Ash. "Getting gym badges is what being a Pokemon trainer is all about! It's what you've been waiting your whole life for, isn't it?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I have to," I said. "Yeah! Sorry. This is just all so new to me. When you've been told your whole life you can't do something...it's hard to actually do it, you know?"

"That makes sense," said Ash sympathetically. "Well, I really think you owe it to yourself to give it a go. Just don't use Psyduck."

"Right," I laughed. "But I think I need to take my Pokemon and train them a bit in the wild before I face Brock." I hadn't battled anyone since those thugs in Viridian, and that was an epic failure.

After a bite to eat, I parted ways with Ash to go train. I hoped I wouldn't run into the weird rock seller guy again while I was out there. He had some strange fixation on Ash.

I went to the river by what looked like an abandoned mill and dipped my pole in the water. I couldn't catch a person twice, right?

"MEOWTH! ACH! I HATE THE WATER!" said the Meowth that was dangling on the end of my line.

"You again!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Where are your trainers?"

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!"

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!"

"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION!"

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

"MEOWTH! THAT'S RIGHT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted.

"The same could be asked of you," said Jessie, bending down to remove my derby hat, "Misty Bay."

I stared up into her eyes. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"A redhead of ten years old," James said, reading from a newspaper. "May be seen with a bike, derby hat and large grey jacket. Has three Pokemon: a Goldeen, a Staryu, and a Psyduck."

I hung my head.

"And using your father's name," said Jessie. "That is bold."

"Please," I sobbed. "Please, let me go. I won't get in your way again, I promise. Just don't take me to the police."

"Now why would we do that?" asked James, bending down beside me.

"Little girl," said Jessie, bending down on the other side. "We don't want to hurt you. We want to help you."

"Help me?" I asked. "Why would you help me?"

"Because I was you," said Jessie. "You'll never get what you want this way, kid." She took a puff of her cigarette.

"Wouldn't you like to be somewhere you can be yourself?" asked James.

"Instead of hiding in the shadow of that incompetent fool," said Jessie.

"How'd you like to be the star of your own show? Call your own shots?" asked James.

"And trade this ridiculous disguise for a fabulous dress?" asked Jessie.

Her dress _was_ pretty fabulous. "Are you asking me to join you?" I asked.

"We hardly have to ask, do we?" said James. "We're your only option."

"The only organization to recognize and welcome women Pokemon trainers," said Jessie.

"But you're criminals," I said.

"Criminals?" asked James.

"Oh, darling, you don't understand," said Jessie. "We aren't criminals. We're a business."

"You steal Pokemon," I said.

"To make them stronger," said James.

"And as they grow stronger, we grow stronger," said Jessie.

"Although, if you think you'd do better out here on your own, with that boy and his Pikachu..."

"I _am_ better," I said, pushing them off me. "Now leave here, or I'll tell the police."

"Will you now?" said James. "Imagine that, a criminal, turning in criminals!"

"I am _not_ a criminal!" I declared.

"That dress under your jacket says otherwise, sweetie," said Jessie, blowing smoke in my face, "and those stolen pokeballs in your pocket."

"But...but...!" I stammered. I couldn't think of a way to defend myself. They were right.

Jessie took my hand. "Go to the Viridian City gym. Knock three times. Two short knocks, one long knock. The password is 'Persian.'"

"The Viridian City gym is abandoned...," I said.

"According to respectable society, yes," said James.

"But we're not part of that scene anymore, are we?" said Jessie. She patted me on the head before following her partners deep into the forest.


	4. Evolution

I didn't tell Ash that I had seen Team Rocket again, and I especially didn't tell him that they knew who I was and wanted me to join them. I hadn't even fully told Ash who I was. Ash was one stubborn kid. He was still stuck on using his Pikachu, even after I'd told him that Pikachu wouldn't do much damage against rock Pokemon. Him and the creepy rock seller had some crazy idea to supercharge Pikachu with the hydroelectric pump.

I found my dad's words coming out of my mouth again: "Ash! There's no shortcut to good training!" But it was no use. With a great pop, the mill collapsed, just as the Viridian City Pokemon Center had collapsed.

I watched Ash's second battle with Brock. Brock was one of the youngest gym leaders in Kanto, and although I'd heard about him, he'd never come to one of Daddy's parties before. Daddy had a lot of respect for him, though. Brock's dad had bailed when he was young, and his mom had since died, so Brock took care of his many younger siblings. It sounded like an awful life, but at least he got to train Pokemon and be a gym leader.

Ash beat Brock, kinda. It was a fluke really. Pikachu's Thundershock had triggered the sprinkler system in the gym, which weakened the Onix and allowed an electric attack to work more than it should have. Ash almost didn't accept the gym badge, but Brock insisted. Then things got weird. The creepy rock seller guy? That was Brock's dad. He had been following us and was moved by Brock's story of dreaming to be a Pokemon breeder, so he decided to finally man up, take care of his kids, and also take care of the gym.

"Oh," I said, in my Arthur disguise, "then _you're_ the one I'll be battling."

"What's this?" asked Flint.

"That's right!" said Ash. "My friend Arthur wants a Boulder badge too! If you're the new gym leader, then you have to battle him!"

"Hmmm, well, alrighty, lad!" said Flint. "But it's been a while, erm. Mind if I get a little training in first?"

Ash and Brock were heading to Cerulean City, a place that I could not go. I told Ash to go along without me and that I'd catch up with him later. I trusted Brock to keep Ash from doing stupid things.

In Pewter, I was able to exchange my over-sized jacket for some real boy's clothes that would fit me. I bought a pair of casual blue pants, a yellow shirt, and red suspenders. I kept Daddy's derby though. As I tossed out the jacket and the yellow party dress, a tear came to my eye. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and I barely recognized myself. I wished I was wearing one of those cool tasseled dresses, I thought darkly, but I quickly pushed the thought from my mind. I had a gym badge to win.

Flint was playing with his kids when I got to the gym. "Arthur!" he said. "You're here already?"

"I am," I said. "What's wrong, don't think you've trained enough?"

I actually got the impression he hadn't been training at all, but he smiled and said, "Step aside, kids. There's about to be a battle!" He flipped a switch, and a rocky arena rolled onto the center of the room. "I'll be using the same rules as my son. Two Pokemon each."

"Sounds fair," I said. I had exactly two Pokemon. Usable Pokemon.

"For my first," he said, "I choose you, Graveler!"

"I choose you, Goldeen!" I countered.

"Oh boy," he muttered. "Water Pokemon, eh? Graveler, use Rock Polish!"

"Goldeen, Water Pulse!" I said.

Graveler was bathed in a rush of water, and it fainted. Flint pouted. "Come back, Graveler! Rhyhorn, I choose you! Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!"

"Goldeen, Flail out of the way!" I countered. But the Flail was ineffective, and Rhyhorn stabbed my Goldeen. Goldeen, however, wasn't out of the game. "Goldeen, Water Pulse!"

"Goldeen! Goldeen Goldeen!" A rush of water slammed into Rhyhorn, causing it to stumble, but not to faint.

"Rhyhorn, use Stomp!" said Flint.

"Goldeen, Aqua Ring!" I said. A barrier of water protected my Goldeen, enabling it to survive another hit from Rhyhorn. "Water Pulse again!" I said desperately. The move hit. Rhyhorn fell on its back.

"Well, no surprise there," said Flint. "Come back, Rhyhorn! Arthur, you've earned the Boulder badge. Congratulations."

I walked across the arena to accept the badge which I pinned to my new red suspenders.

"Goldeen! Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen!"

"I haven't forgotten you, Goldeen!" I said happily. "Thank you Goldeen, you can come back n-!" But Goldeen was glowing blue.

"Looks like your Goldeen is evolving!" said Flint.

"Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen!...Seaking! Seaking!"

"Hello, Seaking!" I said, falling to my knees to hug it.

"Seaking!" it said happily nuzzling me. It's big horn poked my hat, pushing it off my head.

"Wait a minute...," said Flint.

"Yeah?" I said, putting Seaking back into its pokeball.

Flint's jaw dropped, and his eyes expanded beyond what I thought was possible. "You're a girl!" This would have been a nice time to have a flying Pokemon, like a Charizard, that I could escape on. Instead, I bolted. "Stop!" Flint yelled, following me. I did not stop, but I also didn't watch too closely where I was going. I tripped over a rock, and Flint caught me by the suspenders. "Kids, go alert the police. There's a girl training Pokemon!"

The kids all stared at Flint, then at me. "No!" said one.

"What...no?!" Flint exclaimed.

"She beat you fair and square!" said another.

"She's a very good Pokemon trainer!" said another.

"We like her!" said another.

"Yeah! Don't get her in trouble!" said another.

"But...but it's against the law for girls to train Pokemon!" Flint stammered.

"What will happen to her?" asked the first kid.

"She'll be sent home, and her parents will be fined, possibly jailed," said Flint.

The second kid scrunched up her face. "That's not fair!"

"All because she's a girl?" said the third. "That's silly."

"Yeah, silly," said the fourth. "Just let her go."

Flint released my suspenders and sighed. "Little girl," he said, "I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but you better stop it. You're going to get yourself hurt out there. Now get, and I better not hear of you battling at another gym again, understand? I could get in big trouble for this."

"Yes, sir," I said, pushing myself off the ground. "Thank you so much, sir."

"It's a shame," he said, regarding me with wonder. "You truly are an excellent trainer."

I went back to the river by the mill and cast out my fishing line. The Boulder badge on my suspender glittered in my reflection in the river. Fishing was supposed to be relaxing, but I was anything but relaxed. Every time I heard a rustle, I looked over my shoulder in a panic. Every time I heard a voice, I clutched my hat tightly to my head.

"Perrrrsian!"

You're right, I thought. I'll never get what I want this way.


	5. The Boss

It was dark when I reached Viridian City. I kept my hand on my pokeballs as I stepped gingerly through the city towards the door of the abandoned gym. Two short knocks, and one long knock.

A little window slid open above me, and two angry eyes glared down at me. "Password?" the man growled. I could hear music and laughter inside.

"P-per-persian," I stuttered.

The little window slid shut, and the large gym doors cracked open just enough for me to slip through before the doorman slammed them shut again. The doorman was dressed completely in black except for the red "R" on his tie. He regarded me with disgust and shock. "Say, just how old are you, kid?"

"Ten," I said.

"Hah!" the man exclaimed, his big belly shaking. "Who sent you, anyways?"

"Jessie and James," I answered.

He threw his head back in booming laughter. "Jessie and James!" he choked. "Where'd you meet them, kid, catching Pidgey?" he asked.

I wasn't sure what was so funny, but I was determined to be taken seriously. "They followed me and my friends from Viridian to Pewter, where I got this." I pointed to my Boulder badge.

"Ohhh," said the guy, his demeanor changing slightly. "You just may be useful after all. Alright, kid. You just wait here. I'll see if the boss has any interest in talking to you."

I peeked around the corner after the doorman left. The place was packed with people. There was a stage with musicians and singers playing jazz music. Everyone was dressed in black or white, and they were all smoking and drinking. Mr. Mime walked around cleaning tables, and Jynx served drinks to the rowdy crowd.

A female singer in a pink tasselled dress and feathers in her hair sang:

" _I want to be the very best_

 _Like no one ever was!_

 _To catch them is my real test_

 _To train them is my cause!..."_

The doorman returned. "Sorry, kid. The boss says to scram."

"Scram?" I repeated.

"You got that badge from Flint, not Brock, right?" he asked.

"Right...," I said.

"Then scram," he said. "Flint is a numbskull. You might as well have picked that little rock off the ground and pinned it on. It would carry just as much significance. Sorry, kid. Maybe get a couple of real badges and come back."

I glared at him. "Your boss is making a huge mistake," I said.

"Look, kid, every trainer fresh out of Oak's lab thinks they're the next Lance," he said, "but half of you will be crying home to mommy before the first year out there. You're too green, kid. Now go run along and play."

I took off my hat and opened Seaking's pokeball. The musicians stopped playing, and the patrons turned to stare at me. "My name is Misty Bay of Cerulean City," I declared, "and I demand to speak to your boss."

Gasps and whispers rippled through the crowd. "FRANK!" bellowed an imposing man's voice from the back of the bar.

"Boss," said the doorman sheepishly.

A sharp dressed man with dark, slicked back hair, a thin black mustache, and a walking cane that he obviously didn't really need stepped through the crowd. A sleek Persian trailed behind him. "Frank," he whispered, "were you going to turn away Misty Bay of Cerulean City?"

Frank trembled. "I didn't know, sir! I was just following orders, sir?"

"Did I order you to turn away Misty Bay of Cerulean City?" asked the man.

"You said you didn't want to talk to the kid...sir..."

"Did I order you to turn away _Misty Bay of Cerulean City?"_ the man repeated.

Frank sighed. "No, sir, you didn't."

"That's what I thought," said the man. He turned to me, and his icy stare seemed to pierce my soul. I gulped, and he smiled. "My sincerest apologies, Miss Bay," he said. "Welcome to Team Rocket. Please, follow me." He offered me his arm.

I recalled Seaking and took his arm. He lead me through the crowd, up a flight of stairs and into a large, cozy office room. The walls were lined with bookshelves and pokeballs. The boss sat down in a large velvet chair behind an imposing desk. A Charmander sat on his desk next to a golden name plate that read, "GIOVANNI."

"Please, take a seat," he said, motioning to a smaller leather chair in front of the desk. He opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a cigar which he lit in the Charmander's tail. "Would you like a soda, Miss Bay?" I got the impression that it wasn't a real question, but I was pretty thirsty anyways, so I said yes. Giovanni opened a mini fridge behind his desk and took out a bottle of cola and a smaller bottle of booze. He poured a virgin glass for me and added booze to his own glass. He held out his glass. "A toast," he said, "to the power of Pokemon."

"To the power of Pokemon," I repeated, clinking glasses with him and drinking. The cola was sweet and delicious.

"Misty Bay," he said, staring into my soul. "I have been expecting you."

I wasn't sure what the proper response was to that. I shifted uncomfortably and murmured "mmmhmmm."

"I've been a fan of yours since news of your bold escape hit the papers," continued Giovanni. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you knocked on our door. All roads lead to Team Rocket for promising girl trainers, after all," he said. "More than half of my children are female. We are the most progressive and most profitable organization in Kanto, and perhaps, the whole world. I am impressed that you have come to me so early in your journey. It shows me two things about you. One, you are intelligent. You have figured out, as so many girls before you, that there is no place for a smart girl like you in mainstream society. Two, and most importantly, you are ambitious. You refuse to settle for an average life. You want to be extraordinary. The very best, no?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Good," said Giovanni. "Let me explain how this works. You are young, so you will necessarily begin your service as what we call a 'grunt.' I presume you evolved that Seaking yourself, yes?" I nodded. He smiled. "Then you have already proven yourself a capable trainer. I will start you off on some moderate difficulty missions. Yield results, and you will move up the ranks. Fail, and you will face consequences. It is simple, no?" I nodded again. "Smart girl," he said. "Now, Misty," he continued. "Once you join my ranks, you are family. All of us in Team Rocket are family, and you are all my children. I take care of my children. You will want for nothing here. I will provide you with shelter, clothing, food, pokeballs, everything you will need to be successful. In return, you follow my orders. It is simple, no?"

I nodded. "Very simple."

"Good," he said, taking a long puff of his cigar. "Now repeat after me. I, Misty Bay..."

"I, Misty Bay..."

"Hereby swear..."

"Hereby swear..."

"To infect the world with devastation..."

"To infect the world with devastation..."

"To blight all people in every nation..."

"To blight all people in every nation..."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love..."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love..."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above..."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above..."

It was similar to what Jessie and James had said, but much more sinister. I got a pit in my stomach as I repeated the words. What would Nanny Joy say if she heard those words come out of my mouth? Or Ash? Or Daddy? But what choice did I have? I was already a criminal the moment I opened Goldeen's pokeball. Society did not want me the way I was, but Team Rocket did.

Giovanni extended his hand, showing a large gem on his finger emblazoned with a red "R." "Now kiss it," he said.


	6. Grunt Life

Grunts didn't get the cool tasseled dresses, but it did feel good to look like a girl again. Giovanni gave me a black blouse fastened with a Rocket "R" brooch at the bosom and a long, plain black skirt. My favorite part was the hat. It had a little red feather and a net that partially covered my face. Also, all "Rockettes" bobbed their hair. Giovanni also gave me a special purse with hidden pokeball compartments, a set of Pokemon medicines, a make-up kit, and money.

Members of Team Rocket didn't really have a home, but Viridian Gym was home base. We traveled a lot, and Giovanni put us up in hotels or unoccupied apartment spaces. When we weren't out on a mission, we spent the night at Viridian, but it was never for more than a day or two.

Giovanni assigned me to my first mission the next morning.

"I feel very blessed to have you," said Giovanni. "I believe this first mission is especially suited for you. I need you to deliver the contents of this suitcase to a colleague at the lab on Cinnabar Island."

He handed me the suitcase. "What is it?" I asked.

"That is none of your business, my dear," said Giovanni, "but know that it is very valuable. Go south of Fuchsia City. There will be an unmanned motorboat named 'The Persian of the Sea.' It's yours. You'll find in it everything you need for your trip. Travel south, and you'll meet up with my colleague on the Seafoam Islands. Say, 'Mew,' and he will respond, 'Mewtwo.' That's how you will know you have the right guy. Give him the suitcase, and I've instructed him to give you a little trinket in exchange, a special gift from me."

"Okay...," I said, trying to hammer out all of the steps in my head. "Moo?"

"Mew," corrected Giovanni.

"Mew," I repeated. "I guess that's simple enough."

"And while you're out there," said Giovanni, "please, feel free to train your Pokemon and catch whatever you like. When you come back, you must show me what you've caught. Usually I just let you keep it, but sometimes if you happen to fulfill one of my needs, then I'll pay handsomely for it. Fair enough?"

"Fair," I agreed.

"And if you run into trouble, all you need to do is call my number, and I'll take care of it," he instructed. "My number is inscribed in your compact mirror in your purse."

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't be shy out there," he said. "Your days of hiding are over. You are under my protection now."

"Okay," I said, unsure what exactly he meant by that.

I set out on the road again. I really needed to catch myself a Pokemon I could ride or get a new bike. I wondered where Ash was now, and if he had beaten Daddy, and if he was looking for me. I hoped more than anything that I would not run into Ash and Brock on any of my missions.

I was getting close to Fuchsia when I heard a Pokemon that had been on my wishlist when I was very young. Nanny Joy had given me a stuffed version that I played with constantly.

"Far-far-farfetch'd! Far-far-farfetch'd!"

I felt excitement ripple through me. I was going to catch that Farfetch'd no matter how far off the path I had to go.

Farfetch'd stepped out of the bushes in the path ahead of me. I reached into my purse for a pokeball.

"Go Staryu!" I called. But it wasn't Staryu that popped out of the pokeball.

"PSY-YI-YI!"

"Oh, nuts!" I said. "Psyduck, return!" That's when I felt a tug on my purse. I turned around to see a brown-haired boy with a big brown feathered hat.

"Ehhh, sorry, ma'am," he said.

"You were trying to rob me, weren't you?"

"No," he said. "A woman shouldn't have Pokemon. I was just doing my civic duty."

I scowled and looked in my purse. My other two pokeballs had been replaced with rocks. I pulled them out and chucked them at him. "Give me back my pokeballs, or I'll report you to the police!"

"Oh, will you?" said the boy. "I'd like to see you try to explain that one."

I glared at him. We appeared to be at a stalemate. Did this count as trouble? Could Giovanni get my Pokemon back for me?

"Psy?"

Well, it was worth a shot. "Psyduck, use Water Gun!"

Psyduck spat a jet of water at me, and the boy doubled over laughing. "Now I understand why girls can't be trainers! You're pathetic!"

"My Psyduck just needs work," I said. "My other two Pokemon are perfectly trained."

"Yeah, right!"

"What, are ya scared?"

He glared at me. "As if!"

"Then prove it! Give me back either one of those Pokemon, and I'll fight one of yours!"

His face relaxed. "Fine!" he said. "Only because I'm curious!" He tossed back a ball to me. "And if I win, I keep this pokeball, and I tell the police on you."

"Fine!" I said, though my stomach was in knots.

"Go, Farfetch'd!" the boy exclaimed. The Farfetch'd I had been trying to catch belonged to him all along.

"I choose you!" I said, hoping for Seaking, but Staryu appeared.

"Farfetch'd, Fury Attack!" ordered the boy.

"Staryu, Bubblebeam!" I countered. Farfetch'd came at Staryu slashing with his leek, but Staryu hit in in the face with bubbles, and it couldn't see where it was stabbing. "Finish it with Rapid Spin!" I declared, and Staryu knocked Farfetch'd out.

The boy's jaw dropped. "Oh my...," he said.

"Well?" I said. He dropped his head and tossed Seaking's pokeball back to me. "That's what I thought," I said, putting all three of my Pokemon back where they belonged. "Now you just run along and tell everyone that you got beat by a girl," I said, but he had already run.

Satisfied, I bent down to pick up Giovanni's suitcase and carry on, but it wasn't there. I kicked off my shoes and ran back up the path. He couldn't be that far, though if he'd run into the bushes, he would be hard to find again. I wondered if I should catch a Pidgey and make it fly around looking for him. Could Psyduck fly?

I ran out of breath and knew he had to have gone off the path. Well, _this_ certainly would classify as trouble, but I was _not_ about to call Giovanni and tell him how horribly I'd screwed up my first mission. I was considering going to find Ash and Brock and just pretend this whole Rockette business had never happened when a policeman buzzed by on a motorcycle. "Officer!" I cried. "Officer! Help! I've been robbed!"


	7. Insanity

"What's that, little lady?" asked the officer. "Did you say you've been robbed?"

"Mmmhmmm," I said, sniffing as if I'd been crying. "A boy with a Farfetch'd snuck up behind me and gave me a fright with his Pokemon. I dropped my suitcase, and he took it and ran!"

"Ah!" said the officer. "That kid again! We get complaints about him all the time. Not to worry, miss. We'll find him. What way did he go?"

"He was going this way," I said, pointing up the road. "Although, I fear he might have gone into the bushes."

The officer took a pokeball off his utility belt and released a Growlithe. "Growlithe, search the forest for a Farfetch'd."

"Grrrrowlithe!"

I held my chest as if I were about to faint.

"Something the matter, miss?" asked the officer.

"Pokemon just give me such a fright," I said, channeling my sister Lilly.

The officer looked at me sympathetically. "Don't worry, miss. Growlithe will find your suitcase. Hop on, and I'll take you to Fuchsia. The boy is never too far from it."

"Thanks, officer," I sniffed.

* * *

I sat in the Fuchsia City Police Office wondering what Giovanni had put in that suitcase. Wondering what I would say if I were asked. Hoping that whatever it was killed the boy if he opened the suitcase.

"Don't worry," said the blue-haired woman behind the front desk. "Our officers are some of the best in Kanto. I bet you have your suitcase back before evening."

"Thanks," I said.

"How old are you, anyway?" asked the woman.

"Ten," I answered truthfully.

"My, where were you going all alone?"

"To my grandmother's house," I lied.

"Awww," said the woman sympathetically. The phone rang. "Fuchsia City Police, this is Jenny," the woman said into the receiver. "Oh no, not again! Okay...I'll let the Asylum know." She sighed and hung up the phone.

"Jenny?" I asked.

"Yes, miss?"

"That's funny. There's a Secretary Jenny at the Cerulean City Police Office too. You even look like her!"

"Oh, yeah!" said Jenny with a laugh. "That's my sister! All of the women in my family are secretaries, and they're all named Jenny."

"Just like the Nanny Joys," I said. I felt a tug at my heart thinking of Joy.

"Yeah!" said Jenny. She picked up the phone again and dialed a number. "Kanto Sanity Asylum?...yes, hello, this is Secretary Jenny of the Fuchsia City Police Office...we've found her...yes, Agatha...they're bringing her in now...thanks...yes, we'll be careful...yes, thank you." She hung up.

My officer entered the lobby, holding the ear of the boy with the Farfetch'd in one hand and my suitcase in the other. "Jessie?" he said, using the fake name I'd given him previously.

"My suitcase!" I exclaimed.

The officer handed it to me happily. "Well, young man? Anything you'd like to say to this young lady?"

"I'm sorry...," he stammered, looking at me funny. I thought he would rat me out then and there, but he didn't. He looked scared of me, if anything.

"Good," said the officer. "Now let's call your parents and get you home."

I was on my way out when two Growlithe and an Arcanine bounded through the door, nearly knocking me over. "Out of the way!" ordered a second officer. "Dangerous inmate coming through!"

She didn't look dangerous. She was an old woman with unkempt blonde hair sticking out every which way. She wore a generic white dress and looked like she was struggling to walk. Two officers were helping her in, one on either side of her, and her hands were cuffed behind her back. Her eyes were blazing with fury. One of the officers was carrying a cane which resembled Giovanni's.

I pressed my back against a wall and watched. I wanted to know what this woman had done that made her so dangerous. A third officer met them in the lobby, pushing past my officer and the boy, who were moving down the hallway.

"Alright, Agatha. We know you have one. Where is it?" asked the third officer, who appeared to be higher in rank than the others. Agatha threw her head back and cackled, spat in the third officer's face. He grimaced, then said calmly, as if to a misbehaving child, "Agatha, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I prefer the hard way," she said in a raspy old woman's voice. "COME OUT, HAUNTER!"

"SHE'S GOT A HAUNTER!" the officers yelled, looking around frantically. Jenny ducked under the desk. The cane in the second officer's hand popped open, and in a flash of light, a Haunter appeared in the lobby.

"Holy smokes, do you think she evolved that?" asked the first officer.

"Who cares? Capture the thing!" said the third.

"Haunter, Shadow Ball!" Agatha ordered. The Haunter formed a black ball in its arms and aimed it at the officers.

"Arcanine, Fire Fang!" ordered the first officer. Arcanine jumped up and nipped at the Haunter, causing it to faint, but not before Haunter released the Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball missed the officers but busted through the doors, leaving an open hole for the station's entrance.

"No, Haunter!" Agatha screeched. The first two officers smacked her with nightsticks, and she collapsed in a frenzy of wails. I was frozen in my place. Her screams pierced through my soul.

The third officer trapped the Haunter in a pokeball, and then he made eye contact with me. "Little lady!" he exclaimed, rushing towards me. He put a reassuring arm on my shoulder. "Little lady, I'm so sorry you had to see that. Are you alright?"

No, I was not alright. They were binding the woman in a straight jacket. All the while, she was murmuring, "My Haunter...my Haunter...my Haunter...!"

"Come, little lady," said the officer. "I'll walk you out." Reluctantly, I went with him through the big hole in the wall. "Are you hurt?" he asked when we were out in fresh air.

"No," I choked, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Good," he said. "I'm very sorry you saw that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I said. "I think I understand."

"Rest assured, we will do everything in our power to make sure the likes of her will not escape again. She'll be shipped back to the Kanto Sanity Asylum where she belongs."

"Yes," I repeated coldly, "where she belongs."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"No, thank you. I have what I need. I can get along on my own," I said.

"Have a nice evening, miss," he said, and then he put his arm around me. My eyes fell on the pokeball attached to his belt, and a crazy notion occurred to me. I hugged him, burying my face in his chest and weeping. He reciprocated, murmuring, "There, there, little lady."

I detached the pokeball and slipped it into my purse.

I wasted no time in getting to the beach. It was the dead of night, but the full moon reflected off the water, providing enough light to see the names on the boats. I found the dingy tucked away in a grotto overpopulated with algae. Satisfied that I was alone, I sent out Seaking to clear some of it away.

Before I set out for Seafoam, I had to know what was in the suitcase. It still felt full, so I'd been satisfied that the boy hadn't taken anything, but I got the distinct feeling he'd opened it based on the way he'd looked at me. I couldn't go any further without satisfying my curiosity. I unlatched the fasteners, braced myself, and lifted the top. I flinched when I'd opened it, wondering if a Pokemon or something was going to attack me, but nothing happened. I stared down at the contents of the suitcase in my lap. It was money. _A lot_ of money. Cautiously, I picked up some of the bundles and counted. There had to be at least $100,000,000. Maybe $200,000,000. My heart pounded, and I laughed. I was a smuggler. What was the money for? Where had it come from? I didn't know, but I knew it probably wasn't good. It was obvious Giovanni was rich, but who is so financially secure they can just hand millions of dollars to a ten-year-old? I closed the suitcase, and I journeyed south to Seafoam.


	8. Mew

On the way to Seafoam, I trained my Staryu, and I caught a Horsea and a Tentacool. I was especially excited by the Tentacool, because Tentacruel was my favorite Pokemon. I couldn't wait to start training it and eventually evolve it. That was, of course, if GIovanni let me keep it.

I decided I wasn't going to tell Giovanni about the Haunter. I needed to keep Haunter for Agatha. I couldn't sleep at all because I was thinking about Agatha. Every time I closed my eyes, I heard her shrieks. I wanted to know her story. But then again, maybe I didn't.

Haunter was very timid when I first let it out of the pokeball. It looked around for Agatha, which broke my heart. I didn't know anything about Ghost Pokemon. I would have to do some research before I started training Haunter. Somehow, though, I felt safer at night with Haunter floating above me.

I had been on Seafoam an entire day before I saw anybody. I came upon a boy and a Squirtle eating together. He didn't look like a Rocket, but GIovanni hadn't been specific about who I was looking for, so I used the password.

"Mew?" I said, approaching from behind.

"Huh?" said the boy, turning around. When I saw his face, I pulled my net farther over mine. It was Gary Oak, the worst boy in the history of boys. "What do you mean, 'Mew'? There aren't any Mews anywhere anymore. Don't be stupid."

"Sorry," I said, turning around to leave.

"Say, what's a girl doing out here, anyways? Shouldn't you be home learning to cook and sew and stuff?"

My blood boiled. I wanted to kick his butt in a battle, but I couldn't risk him figuring out who I was. "I'm going to see my grandmother," I said, using my old reliable lie. "She lives on Cinnabar Island. I'm just passing through."

"Well, pass on through, then," he said. "I'm training my Squirtle."

"Sorry to bother you," I said, walking away.

"Wait," he said. "Don't you want to see me battle with it?"

There was nothing more infuriating than boys trying to show off for you with their Pokemon, but there was something else he'd said that bothered me. "What did you mean by there aren't any Mews anymore?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Girls," he scoffed. "A Mew is an ancient Pokemon that's gone extinct. It was tiny but extremely powerful, and all modern Pokemon are related to it somehow."

"Huh," I said. "That's interesting. Thanks."

"Yeah," he said. "So, wanna see my Squirtle or not?"

"No," I said smugly. "I've seen plenty of Squirtles."

"What about an Eevee? It's _really cute_!" he pressed.

Yes, because all girls care about is whether a Pokemon is cute or not. At least he didn't say Jigglypuff. "No thank you. I need to keep going to Grandmother's house."

"Suit yourself, girl," he said. "Watch out for those Mews." He chuckled and resumed his lunch.

* * *

I found the man I was looking for inside of Seafoam Cave. I wished Giovanni would have told me I had to go into the cave. I spent a day walking around the cave before I gathered up the courage to go inside. It was really hard to find your way around that place. I did catch a Seel while I was in there, so that was cool.

"Mew?" I said to a man swimming on the lowermost level of the cave.

"Mewtwo!" he whispered excitedly. "Thank goodness! I've been down here for days. I thought maybe something had happened."

"Sorry," I said. "I got delayed on the mainland. Here." I handed him the suitcase.

"Thanks, miss," he said. "And here's for you." He handed me a shiny blue gem.

I brought it closer to my face. "Is this...?"

"A Water Stone," he said, "so you can evolve one of your Pokemon."

My heart swelled. "Gee, thanks!" I squealed.

"Don't thank me," he said. "Thank your boss. He said you'd have use for it."

"I do," I said, wondering which of my Pokemon I would evolve. I imagined a big beautiful Tentacruel and sighed. This must be what my sisters felt like when they thought about getting married and having children.

* * *

"A Horsea, a Seel, and a Tentacool. Nicely done, Misty," said Giovanni, picking up each individual pokeball and setting it down on the desk. I beamed with pride. "Yes, you've certainly proven yourself worthy. And did you receive my present?"

"A Water Stone!" I exclaimed. "Thanks so much!"

He chuckled. Even when he laughed, he had an unsettling feeling about him. "No need to thank me. You've done a great service." He flipped open the top of his cane, scooped out a little white powder with his fingernail, and inhaled it. "Have you decided which Pokemon you want to evolve?"

My heart screamed "TENTACOOL!" but Daddy's voice ran through my head, "Evolving Pokemon is a very mysterious and wondrous thing, Misty. Each Pokemon knows when it is ready to evolve. Trainers who rush to evolve their Pokemon are the most foolish. One must take the time to know and love their Pokemon in each of its forms."

"Yes," I said. "Staryu." I'd trained my Staryu a lot over the course of this trip, but Staryu only evolve when they are exposed to a Water Stone.

"Smart girl," he said. "Come, let's see then."

"Right here? Right now?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "I just love watching Pokemon evolve. The rush of power is a beautiful thing to behold."

"Okay," I said. "Staryu, I choose you!" Staryu grunted when it appeared, ready to fight something. It leered at the Charmander on the desk, and Charmander growled in response. I felt kinda bad for that Charmander. Did Giovanni ever take it out and battle with it?

"Touch the stone to your Pokemon," instructed Giovanni eagerly. I obeyed, and Staryu glowed a brilliant bright blue as it changed into a beautiful Starmie. I laughed with glee and hugged Starmie. "Ahhh," sighed Giovanni. "Such power." He then picked up one of the three pokeballs on the desk and put it in his pocket.

"Oh," I said. "Which one did you take?"

"I've got a use for a Tentacool," he said. "Thank you ever so much for catching one for me. Now, go train the rest of your Pokemon."


	9. Juhagatha

I was salty about Giovanni taking my Tentacool, so I went into the Viridian forest to train Haunter. I suppose I had gotten what I deserved for withholding Haunter from him, but it was still unfair.

Haunter was a really great Pokemon. Agatha must have been an amazing trainer. And though it had been timid at first, now that Haunter knew me, it was very playful and loyal. Haunter kept all of the bug Pokemon far away from me.

I returned to the Viridian gym the next morning. "Misty!" Frank exclaimed when I arrived. "Thank goodness you're here! The boss wants to see you as soon as possible. He went through the roof when you weren't here last night."

"Really?" I said with a gulp. Had he found about Haunter? I was a fool to take it out so close to Viridian. Of course he found out. Well, Haunter, it was nice knowing you.

"You better hurry," said Frank.

"Thanks," I said shakily. I walked to Giovanni's office.

"There you are!" he said. He was puffing a cigar and stroking his Persian. "Please, sit down." I sat down, avoiding eye contact. "How is your Starmie?" he asked.

"Good," I said, even though I hadn't used it at all since evolving it.

"Glad to hear it," said Giovanni, blowing a smoke ring. "I've got another mission for you."

I looked up and smiled when I realized I wasn't here to get chewed out or have to give up Haunter. "Yes, sir," I said. "What is it?"

"I'm sending you to Vermilion City. I own a cruise ship that docks there, one Saint Anne. I've invited many promising Pokemon trainers to take a cruise, and I'm going to steal their Pokemon."

"That's-!" I started, then stopped. I wanted to say, "That's terrible!" but that would of course be a terrible thing to say to the man who literally had my life in his hands. So I said, "What would you like me to do, sir?"

"You'll be one of the grunts responsible for stealing as many Pokemon as possible. Although, I have an extra job for you specifically. You know Jessie and James?"

"Oh, yes," I said, happy to change the subject. I didn't want to steal anyone's Pokemon, but I did want to see Jessie again.

"I promoted Jessie and James a year ago," said Giovanni. "I knew Jessie's mother personally, a phenomenal woman and Rockette. However, let's just say, you've been more useful to me in the short time I've known you than Jessie and James have been their entire Team Rocket career. I'm considering canning them."

"Oh," I said sadly. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Jessie and James are leading this mission," said Giovanni. "I want you to spend some time with them. Let me know how they operate. Let me know what they do right and what they do wrong. Your report will have an impact on whether or not I keep them on my team."

"Wow," I said, catching my breath. "You seriously trust me that much?"

"You have demonstrated great worth, Misty Bay," said Giovanni. "If you weren't so young, I'd promote you on the spot. Who knows, perhaps one day you could be sitting where I am."

* * *

When I met Jessie and James in Vermilion, they were in disguise.

"Jessie! James! How are you?" I said.

"WAH?!" they cried. They were wearing matching collared dresses and wigs. "Who are you, and how do you know who we are?"

I took off my hat. "It's me, Misty! Remember?"

"Ohh!" they said together.

"Misty Bay, huh? You joined up!" said Jessie.

"Sure did!" I said. "You were right, Jessie. Being a Rockette is the only way to train Pokemon as a woman."

"So, you must be one of our grunts on this mission. Welcome aboard, Misty," said James.

"Thanks," I said. "But can you not call me Misty? I go by J..." I realized that using "Jessie" as my alias here would be confusing. "Agatha," I finished.

"Juh-agatha? That's a weird name, but alright," said Jessie. "Welcome aboard, Juhagatha."

No use correcting her. Juhagatha it is. I followed them onto the Saint Anne.

Giovanni had booked me in the same room as Jessie and James. As we changed into our servant garb for the trip, I told them about my first mission for Giovanni and how I evolved my Staryu.

"Mew, huh?" said James. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"My mother died looking for Mew," said Jessie.

"Huh?" we all said together.

"I didn't know that!" said James.

Jessie wiped away a tear. "I really hope the Boss found one," she said. "It would make it all worth it, you know?"

We stood in silence for a while, and I picked up the backpack James had given me for the mission. It had two big vacuum pipes on the side of it. "Ummm...guys? What's this?"

"That's how we're going to collect all the pokeballs," said James as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just turn it on, and it'll suck them all up!" said Jessie.

Giovanni, we have a problem, I thought. "It's not very subtle, is it?" I asked.

"Who needs subtle? We're Team Rocket," said James.

"Well, it should be a _little_ subtle, shouldn't it?" I pressed. "I mean, everyone is going to see these and say, hmmm, why are all of those people walking around with vacuum pipes on their backpacks?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Juhagatha," said Jessie. "You won't be walking around with them. You'll hide until we give the signal, then pop out and suck up all the pokeballs."

"Oh," I said. "I guess that would work if nobody happens to stumble upon one of us. Although, how do you know it will only suck up pokeballs?"

"Huh?" they said together.

"Did you test it? Won't it just suck up anything in its path?" I asked.

"Of course not," said James. "Check it out!" He pulled out a pokeball and held it in front of my pipe. "Look! It's exactly pokeball shaped!"

"Nice try, twerp, but we thought of everything," said Jessie.

I turned on the device. It made a horrible wheezing sound, and the bed blanket lifted up and jammed into the pipe. The device started smoking. Jessie and James looked at it in shock.

"Look, stealing pokeballs isn't hard. I did it in Fuchsia City. All you have to do is lure the victim into a false sense of security. Then you hug them or something and take the pokeball while they aren't looking," I explained.

Jessie and James looked at me, then at each other. "That sounds like it would take a lot of time," said James.

"Yeah," agreed Jessie. "You have to steal them one-by-one that way. The vacuums will work much quicker."

"But they don't work! They just suck up whatever!" I protested.

"Shut up, twerp!" James ordered. "We're the leaders of this mission, not you!"

"Yeah!" said Jessie. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Fine," I said. Boy, would I have a lot to talk to Giovanni about! Although, a part of me was relieved that this wasn't going to work according to plan. I still didn't want to steal Pokemon from innocent people.

* * *

I spent the entirety of the trip under a buffet table. My stomach started rumbling louder and louder. I didn't want to give away my position, but that was probably unlikely due to all of the talking and battling happening around me. The sounds of the battling made me jealous. This was be an amazing training opportunity, and I was missing it!

I gave into my tummy rumbles and summoned Psyduck to steal some food from the buffet. Psyduck, however, misunderstood my instructions and just started eating everything it could. And I couldn't do anything about it without giving away my position, so I had to summon Haunter to bring back Psyduck.

"Woah, did you see that, Ash?" said a familiar voice.

"Psy-yi!" quacked Psyduck. Haunter and I clapped our hands over its beak.

"What, Brock?" asked Ash Ketchum.

"I swear I just saw a Haunter carrying a Psyduck!" said Brock.

"A Haunter carrying a Psyduck? But that's ridiculous!" said Ash.

"Pika-pi!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Brock. "I must be seeing things. Say, didn't your friend Arthur have a Psyduck?"

"Yeah," said Ash.

"Whatever happened to him?" asked Brock.

"I don't know," said Ash. "I sure hope he's okay. Ooh, look, cheese fondue!" They shuffled away.

I closed my eyes and prayed one prayer: Don't let Ash Ketchum recognize me!


	10. Useless

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!"

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!"

"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION!"

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

"MEOWTH, THAT'S RIGHT!"

Finally, the cue! I and the other grunts crawled out from under the tables. Jessie and James told the crowd to prepare to have their Pokemon stolen, and Ash was motivating everyone to fight back.

We turned on the vacuum packs. They snuffed up tablecloths, centerpieces, jewelry, utensils, and, if you were lucky, a pokeball. Jessie and James started panicking, and the crowd started releasing their Pokemon. This was bad.

I stood on the buffet table. "COME ON, TEAM ROCKET! FIGHT BACK!" I cried. Jessie and James stared at me in anger. "WE CAN'T LET THEM THINK TEAM ROCKET IS WEAK! THINK OF THE BOSS!"

"THE BOSS?!" Jessie and James exclaimed together, then nodded.

"TEAM ROCKET, RELEASE YOUR POKEMON! BATTLE IN THE NAME OF THE BOSS! GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Meowth shouted.

Orders from a Meowth? At least it was an order that made sense. I took it. "Go, Starmie!" I shouted.

"Psy-yi-yi!"

"Noooo! Psyduck?!" I cried, and yet, I really did need to train this thing. "Alright, fine. Psyduck!" I noticed a tower of Charmander forming not far from us. "Psyduck, go use Water Gun on all of those Charmander!"

"Psy?"

"The Charmander! Orange lizards with fire on their tails! Go!"

"Psy!" Psyduck, clutching his temples, was determined. Psyduck waddled over to an Electrode.

"Psyduck, no! That's not a Charmander!"

"Ha!" said the trainer. "Team Rocket must be desperate if they're hiring girls with Psyduck! Don't you know water Pokemon are weak against electric Pokemon, girly?"

"Yes, I do, which is why I told it to go fight the Charmander! PSYDUCK, GET AWAY FROM THAT THING! IT'S MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!"

But Psyduck water-gunned the Electrode, and Electrode looked pissed.

"Electrode!" The Electrode glowed white and self-destructed, knocking my Psyduck off its feet.

"Psy-yi-yi...!"

Uhh, well, at least the enemy took itself out. "Psyduck, are you okay?" I cooed, picking up my Psyduck. Psyduck was pressing its wings against its temples and had its eyes shut tight. "Psyduck, retur-!" I stopped my order short, because Psyduck opened its eyes again, and its eyes were glowing. "What the...?" I murmured. I put Psyduck back on the ground.

"Psy...yi...yi...yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi...!" A giant white flash erupted from my Psyduck's head, knocking out all of the Pokemon in range.

"Wow, Psyduck! Good job!" I said. Everyone was running away from me. "That's right, fear me and my Psyduck!"

But they weren't running away from me specifically. They were running for the lifeboats because the Saint Anne was sinking. Now, my logical impulse of course was to go towards the lifeboats also. However, I saw Jessie and James running into a hallway in the opposite direction of the lifeboats, and I had an obligation to Giovanni to follow them.

James was chasing a gold pokeball. "Oooh, what's in there?" I asked.

"A Magikarp," Jessie answered in disgust.

"Oh," I said. "Why would someone waste a gold pokeball on a Magikarp?"

"James was scammed," said Jessie.

"Oh," I said. Another strike on the report card. "Why doesn't he just leave it? The Saint Anne is sinking. We need to get to the lifeboats."

"I spent my entire salary on this Magikarp!" James shouted.

"On a Magikarp? I mean, I know they evolve into Gyarados, but still...," I said. James retrieved his Magikarp and returned to our side. "Alright, to the lifeboats!" I exclaimed.

"We don't need lifeboats!" Jessie said, releasing a pokeball. "Go, Ekans!"

"Ekanssssss!"

"Ekans," she said, "use Acid Spray to make a hole we can escape through!"

"JESSIE, NO!" Meowth and I shouted. But it was too late. Ekans was loyal to a fault, and soon we were surrounded in the water that poured through the hole. I released Seaking and Starmie, who together with Psyduck pushed us along to the surface. When we emerged, we were face-to-face with Ash and Brock.

"Misty!" exclaimed Ash, extending his hand. "Misty, I can't believe you're here! Is that Goldeen and Staryu?"

"Uhhh, yeah," I said, accepting his help. He put his jacket around me to help dry off all the water.

"Ummm...Ash?" said Brock.

Ash didn't pay Brock any mind. He continued babbling. "That's amazing! You evolved two Pokemon! Where have you been? Did you get any badges? I want to know everything!"

"Ummm...Ash?" Brock repeated, then whispered something in Ash's ear. Ash's eyes fell on the brooch on my bosom. His face fell.

"Misty...," he gasped.

"Ash, I can explain," I said.

"You joined Team Rocket!" he shouted, standing up. "How could you?! We went back for you! We looked everywhere for you, and you...you were with them?!"

"Ash, I'm sorry! But I had no choice!"

"What do you mean you had no choice? Of course you had a choice! I told you I'd keep your secret! I told you I wanted you with me, helping me!"

"I didn't want to help you!" I shot back. His face contorted as if I had just stabbed him in the stomach. "No, wait," I backtracked. "I didn't mean that. I just meant, I wanted to make my own way, and if I was following you, how could I grow as a trainer myself? So I went my own way. I'm sorry."

"No, I get it," he said. "Made your way. Clearly, we have different ideas about what it means to be a Pokemon trainer."

"Ash, it's not you. It's the world we live in," I said. "I had to leave you if I was ever going to find myself."

"Find yourself," he said. "Right. Well, I guess you've done that. Come on, Brock. Let's get out of here."

We got out of there, but we were all stranded on a raft in the middle of the ocean together. Ash and Brock sat on one side, facing one way. Jessie, James and Meowth sat on the other side, facing the other way. And I sat in the middle with a flopping Magikarp, facing neither.

"Karp! Karp karp! Magikarp! Karp karp! Magikarp!"

"Ash?" I finally said. Something had been bothering me since I saw him.

"What?" he answered reluctantly.

"Did you get any more badges?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Cascade and Thunder."

"So you beat my dad," I said.

"Sort of," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad wasn't really up for fighting," said Ash. "I fought a Dewgong for the badge, but he didn't command it. It was just like fighting a Pokemon in the wild. Your dad hasn't fought a Pokemon battle since you left, Misty." I picked up Magikarp and squeezed it, trying not to let the boys hear me cry. "But I didn't tell him I knew you, Misty. I made you a promise, and I kept it. I'm still going to keep it."

* * *

"Hand over the Magikarp, Juhagatha," ordered James. "We're hungry."

"What does that have to do with Magikarp?" I asked.

"We're gonna have ourselves a fish fry!" Meowth exclaimed.

"You can't eat Magikarp!" I declared, clutching it to me. "It's just skin and bones! Besides, you don't eat Pokemon! You love them and train them!"

"Ugh, we can't even eat it?" said James. "You were right, Jessie, Magikarp is a good-for-nothing Pokemon."

"Well, you guys would know all about being good-for-nothing, wouldn't you?" I sassed.

"What was that, twerp?" asked Jessie.

"I can't believe I looked up to you!" I said, standing up. "You're a couple of buffoons! If we'd gone with _my_ plan, we wouldn't be sitting here on this raft starving! And you know what? I don't have to, because I have water Pokemon, and they can take me back to shore. Deuces, guys. Misty Bay is blasting off again. Oh, and I'm taking Magikarp with me!"

"Fine!" said James. "I don't want it!" James kicked Magikarp, and it toppled into the water.

"Karp karp karp karp karp karp karp karp karp!"

"You jerk!" I cried, pulling out a pokeball. "Come on, Magikarp! Pokeball, go!"

I tossed the pokeball at Magikarp, and it caught. I waved it in James's face and blew a raspberry at him. Then the pokeball popped open, and a Gyarados popped out. Everyone screamed.

"I take it back! I want it!" James cried. But Gyarados smacked James off the raft with its tail. Then, it held its tail out to me.

"For me?" I asked Gyarados. "Why, thank you, Gyarados! Bye, Jessie! Bye, Meowth! Bye, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu!" I stepped onto Gyarados and surfed away. When I looked back, Ash was smiling at me.


	11. Outcast

"So, it really is as bad as I've heard," said Giovanni, taking a long drag on his cigar. "Well, thanks, Misty. Once again, you've been a big help. Now, do you have any new Pokemon?"

I wasn't expecting the question. I didn't want to share Gyarados with Giovanni, but under his icy glare, I had no choice. I took its pokeball out of my purse. "This is a Gyarados," I said.

"A what?!" Giovanni nearly inhaled his cigar.

"A Gyarados," I repeated. "James had a Magikarp, and he didn't want it anymore, so he kicked it. I caught it after he released it, and it evolved into a Gyarados."

"Remarkable," said Giovanni. "Well, then, my mind is made up. Misty, I don't want to send you on any more missions."

"Sir?" I asked. What had I done? Did he know about Haunter? I reached in my purse to take it out, but then he continued.

"Misty, I'm going to be re-opening Viridian Gym, and I'd like you to be a featured trainer in this gym."

"Sir!" I exclaimed. My head was spinning. "I don't understand. Surely you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because," I said. I almost felt foolish saying it. "Because I'm a girl, sir."

"And I'm Giovanni of Team Rocket. I do not care for society's little rules. If I want you in my gym, you'll be in my gym."

"But won't the police...?"

"The police will not be able to touch us, nor anyone else, if all goes according to my plan," said Giovanni. "But don't you worry about that. What I want you to worry about is training. I want you to travel Kanto and train your Pokemon. Then, when all is ready, you'll fight with me."

I let that all sink in, and then I nodded. But I still had one more question. "What do I do if I catch another Pokemon out there?"

"Hm?"

"I have seven Pokemon," I said, then caught myself. "I mean, if I catch another one, I would have seven. Isn't the rule...?"

"We are Team Rocket," Giovanni interrupted.

"Uh, yes," I said.

"And what does Team Rocket say to society's little rules?"

"We... _ohhh_ ," I said. "So I can have as many Pokemon on hand as I want."

"You're catching on," said Giovanni. "Of course, if you find yourself overwhelmed, you can always use the Team Rocket Pokemon vault."

"Where's that?" I asked.

"In the basement here," said Giovanni. "Each member of Team Rocket gets a safe for storing spare Pokemon. You're welcome to use it at any time, although if you leave a Pokemon here, and I find I have a use for it, then I reserve the right to take that Pokemon."

"Okay," I said. "Could I leave one here now? It's just not very good. I've tried training it, but it's dumb. I honestly think I'd be better off without it."

"Sure," said Giovanni.

We went down into the vaults, and he showed me how to open my safe. I took Psyduck's pokeball out of my purse and deposited it in the vault. Or so I thought. When I got to Viridian forest and decided to train my Seel, Psyduck popped out of the pokeball. That little sucker just refused to cooperate, kinda like me. So I didn't go back for my Seel, and Psyduck and I continued onward.

I lost track of time training my Pokemon in different parts of Kanto. Horsea evolved into Seadra, and Haunter evolved into Gengar. Psyduck remained a stupid Psyduck. I was seriously starting to forget what it was like to be in civilized society. While Giovanni provided me a steady stream of money to fund my adventures, I was constantly on the run from forest to forest and river to river. Sometimes I would pass a gym or a group of trainers traveling together, and I'd get the urge to purchase some boy clothing and join them. I had joined Team Rocket for the freedom, and I suppose I had that, but was there such thing as too much freedom? Or could constantly hiding in the shadows even be considered freedom at all? I feared I had simply gone from one form of captivity to another.

So when I saw Ash and Brock in a small town cafe, I swallowed my pride and went inside.

"What's to stop me from reporting you to the police right now?" Ash whispered. I looked nervously from him to Brock. Brock looked like he was resolved to stay out of it.

"Your promise," I said hopefully.

"I promised I wouldn't tell people who you were. I never promised not to report a Pokemon thief when I saw one," said Ash.

"I'm not here to steal any Pokemon," I said. "I promise." He glared at me, unconvinced.

I took off my Rockette pin and placed it on the table. "Truce," I said. "I just kinda want to talk to another person for a while. Gengar is nice company and all, but I don't speak Gengarese, though at times I start acting as if I did."

"You have a Gengar?"Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's great," I said. "I mean, it's not mine, exactly."

"So you stole it!"

"No! I mean, yeah, but it's not like that! I'm keeping it for someone."

"You mean Giovanni."

"Giovanni doesn't even know I have it."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Still got that Gyarados?"

"You bet," I said. "Wanna battle it?"

"No, thanks," he laughed. He scooted over, giving me space in the booth. Brock sat silently, rubbing an egg.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We're not sure," said Brock. "We got it at Grampa Canyon."

"It's a Pokemon egg?" I asked. Brock nodded. "Think it'll be a Tentacool?" I was still salty over Giovanni taking that Tentacool.

"We found it in a cave full of extinct Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed. "I fought an Aerodactyl!"

Brock scoffed. "You mean Charizard fought an Aerodactyl."

"You have a Charizard?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Ash said, then his face fell. "It doesn't listen very well."

"It should meet my Gyarados," I said. "Extinct Pokemon, huh? Did you see a Mew?"

"A what?"

"Nevermind," I said. "It's something I read about."

"We went to your sister's wedding," Ash said.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. "Did she marry Lance?"

"Uh-huh," said Ash.

"Ohhhhh, Daddy must be so happy! And Nanny Joy. How are they?"

Ash sighed. "Why don't you go yourself and find out?"

"You _know_ I can't do that!"

"Yeah, because your new daddy would get jealous, am I right?"

"Huh?"

"You know who I mean," spat Ash.

I placed my hand over the Rockette pin. "You don't know him, alright? You don't know anything. You don't know the half of what it's like to be me. You were born the right gender."

"Boy or girl, it doesn't matter. You should know right from wrong. Team Rocket is bad news. Giovanni is worse news. Your father hasn't fought a single battle since you left, and you act like you care so much about him, but all you really care about is all the shiny things Giovanni gives you. I mean, gosh, look at you. Is there any part of you that Giovanni didn't pay for?"

I picked up the pin and pushed myself out of the booth. "Maybe you're right, Ash. Giovanni can give me everything my dad never would. Daddy wanted me to marry the best trainer. Giovanni wants me to _be_ the best trainer. So maybe you're right. Maybe I should stop caring about my family."

Ash shrugged. "Nice to see you being honest with yourself, at least." He scooted back over, shutting me out of the booth.

"Well, I should go," I said. "I have lots of training to do."

"Have fun," said Ash.


	12. Custody Battle

My impulse was to cry, but I was too angry to cry, a feeling that only intensified when I ran into Jessie and James.

"Juhagatha!" they said together. They were both wearing dresses and bonnets and carrying a baskets of eggs.

"I don't want any," I said, turning to go the other way.

"Juhagatha!" said Jessie. "It's us!"

"This disguise must be better than we thought!" James said.

"Better do the motto," said Jessie.

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. "I know who you are! I just don't want to talk to you!"

"Well," said Jessie. "How rude!"

"Fine," said James. "We didn't want you to help us with our scheme anyways."

"You're trying to steal Ash and Brock's Pokemon egg," I said.

They gasped and said in unison, "How did you know?!"

"Because I just talked to them in the cafe," I said.

"The cafe!" exclaimed James. "Thanks, Juhagatha!"

* * *

I found an abandoned shack in the woods and decided to make that my home base for a while. I sat down and took out each of my pokeballs, contemplating which Pokemon I wanted to train next, and decided what I really wanted was a nap. I let Gengar out of its pokeball for protection, and I let Psyduck out for companionship, and we curled up in the corner together.

I was awakened to cries of "WE DID IT!" and then "PSY-YI-YI!" and then "GENGAR!" and then screams and then a flash of white light from Psyduck's forehead. Jessie, James, Meowth and Gengar were fainted in a pile on the floor, and next to them was the egg.

"Nice job, Psyduck!" I said, giving him a tiny high five. "If only you could do that on command!"

"Psy?"

I recalled Gengar and picked up the egg. It sure looked like the egg Brock had. "Well, would you look at that! They aren't completely useless after all!"

"Psy?"

"Think it'll be another Psyduck?" I teased.

"Psy?"

I held the egg up to my ear. "Yes, it's a Psyduck, but a Psyduck that obeys orders and gets stronger and evolves like a normal Pokemon."

"Psy...!"

"Hands off our egg, Juhagatha!" Meowth squealed, snatching it out of my grasp.

Jessie and James groaned. "Ughhh...you would pick a haunted house to stay in, Jessie," James said.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who squealed like a little girl! Oh, Juhagatha," said Jessie. "How very nice to see you again." A forced nicety.

"This twerp was trying to steal our egg!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Juhagatha!" gasped James.

"I don't know what we did to offend you so much, but stealing from your own team, now _that's_ low," said Jessie.

I hardly counted Jessie and James part of my team, and it felt like Giovanni barely counted them either. I crossed my arms and huffed. "I wasn't trying to steal your egg," I said. "I was just looking at it."

"A likely story," said Meowth.

"Psy!" Yeah, you tell him, Psyduck!

I went out and tried training Psyduck some more, with mild success. When I returned, Jessie and James were still there, babbling about Ash's Pikachu.

"Do you guys follow Ash all over Kanto?" I asked.

"Psy?"

"No," said James. "We follow _Pikachu_ all over Kanto."

"Why?" I asked. Pikachu was an above average Pikachu, maybe, but I'd never heard many people list Pikachu at the top of the Pokemon must-have lists. They certainly weren't rare, nor did they know any special moves.

"What do you mean, why?" Jessie asked. "You were there that day at the Viridian Pokemon Center. You saw it use that super high-level move."

"I saw Ash hook it up to some contraption to boost its power, and a pile of Pikachu use Thundershock at the same time, but...I hate to say it, guys, but I don't think _that_ Pikachu is anything extraordinary. You should just take that egg back to Giovanni and forget Pikachu," I said.

"What?!" squeaked Meowth. "Giovanni ain't getting this egg!"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked James.

"I like my little eggy-weggy," said Meowth. "I've decided I'm keeping it."

We all looked at each other and laughed. "A Pokemon raising a Pokemon? Ridiculous!" Jessie said.

"I bet I'd do a better job at it than you dimwits!" Meowth shot back. I burst out laughing at this, but I realized I was the only one laughing and stopped. Meowth was probably the most self-aware member of the team.

The door opened, and Ash and Brock appeared. "Alright, Team Rocket! We're here for the egg!" Ash exclaimed.

"Not a chance, twerp!" said Jessie. "Go, Arbok!"

"Weezing, go!" exclaimed James.

"Psyduck, return!" I ordered.

"Psy!" Psyduck protested.

"Come on! This battle is going to be ugly!" I whined. Chaos had broken out around me.

"Psy!"

"We're not fighting in this battle! I could care less what happened in this battle!"

"Psy!"

"GET IN THE POKEBALL!" I screamed, and then the egg flew towards me. I caught it because it was either that or have Pokemon egg goop all over my face. And when I caught it, it started cracking. "Way to go, guys, now it's ruined!" I exclaimed. But we quickly realized it wasn't ruined. It was hatching. The entire top half of the egg flew off, and a...well, I didn't have a clue what it was. It was a yellow blob thing with spikes on its head and the cutest tiny little face I'd ever seen.

"Brrrreeee!" it said.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"I've never seen anything like it!" said Jessie.

"Psy-yi?"

Ash flipped through his Pokedex. "It's a Togepi!"

"A what?!" we all said together.

"Pika?"

"Togepi. Nothing is currently known about this Pokemon," Ash read. "All right!" he exclaimed, checking it off.

"Did you hear that, Jessie?" asked James.

"It really is a rare Pokemon!" Jessie said. "We're gonna be rich!"

"The boss is going to be so happy!" said James.

"I don't think so!" said Ash. "I found that egg! I won't let you take it to Giovanni! Togepi is mine!"

" _We_ stole that egg!" said Jessie. "Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

"Wait a minute, Ash," said Brock. "Who took care of it while we were on the road?"

"I...uhhh...But I found it!" Ash replied.

"I DID MORE FOR TOGEPI THAN ALL OF YOUS PUT TOGETHER!" Meowth shouted.

"Come on, Juhagatha," said James. "Let's get that Pokemon to the boss!"

I looked at Ash, Brock, Jessie and James, Meowth, and Togepi. Togepi looked scared. "Toge?"

"No," I said.

"No? No what?" asked Ash.

"No...I don't want to give it to Giovanni," I said, holding Togepi closer to me.

"What?!" said Jessie and James.

"I mean...look at it," I said. "It's helpless. It's just a little baby. Sure, it's rare, but do you really think the boss wants this powerless Pokemon? It should go with someone who will take care of it, raise it, and train it like a proper Pokemon."

"Well said, Misty!" said Ash.

"She described me!" said Brock.

"That was beautiful," said Meowth, wiping away tears.

"You're a traitor!" said Jessie. "When the boss hears about this...!"

"I haven't seen the boss in months," I said with a shrug. "Who knows, maybe Togepi will turn out to be a really strong Pokemon. We just don't know right now. I'm just saying we should learn more about it first. All we know about it right now is that it's super cute!" I felt dirty saying it, because I'd always scoffed at girls who only cared about what Pokemon looked like, but Togepi was on a whole new level of cute. It definitely had one superpower: melting this cold heart.

"So you're going to keep it," Ash said dejectedly.

I had to be honest. I wanted Togepi. For no logical reason. I already had a useless companion Pokemon.

"Psy?"

But I wanted this one, too. But I looked back at Ash, and I said, "No, I wouldn't do that. It's not my Pokemon. And taking other people's Pokemon is wrong."

"But Misty...!" James gasped.

"I know, I know, it's a huge contradiction. The whole reason I'm here is because I stole Pokemon. But this feels different. This Pokemon is like...a child."

"Toge-toge-brree!"

"Hey Ash, how about we battle for it?" asked Brock. "You and me, a fair fight, no sprinklers this time!"

"All right!" Ash exclaimed. "Misty, will you moderate?"

"Sure," I said, kinda shocked that Ash would trust me again.

"I accept your challenge!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Huh?" said Ash.

"Pika?"

"Misty's words have touched me deeply. I feel a parental connection to this Togepi, and I'm not letting you twerps walk off with it!"

"Okay, fine," said Brock. "A three-way battle. Let's go."

I held Togepi as the boys got poised for battle. Brock chose Onix, Ash chose Bulbasaur, and Meowth, having no other option, chose himself. Meowth was clearly the weakest of the trio and immediately resorted to trickery to try to win, throwing buckets of water on Onix. I disqualified Meowth, leaving Brock and Ash to fight. Since Onix was damaged by the water, he chose Geodude as his new Pokemon, but Bulbasaur was able to strike Geodude down, making Ash the winner.

Ash was gloating like a fool while Brock and Meowth sulked. It was time for us to part ways. When Ash had finished his victory dance, I passed Togepi off to him.

"Toge-brrreee!" Togepi protested, shaking its head and stretching its tiny little arms out to me. "Toge-toge-brrrrreeeeeee!"

"Huh?" Ash and I said together. Togepi wiggled out of Ash's hands and waddled over to me, lifting its arms and hopping for me to pick it up.

"Toge-brreee! Toge-brrree!"

"Looks like Togepi wants to stay with Misty," said Brock.

"WHAT?!" Ash cried. "But I won, fair and square!"

I picked up Togepi. "Hey, little guy. Ash is going to be your daddy now, okay? Ash is a very good trainer and will take very good care of you." I handed Togepi back to Ash, and Togepi started to cry.

Brock was reading Ash's Pokedex. "It says here that when a Togepi hatches, then the first thing it sees it thinks is its parent. Togepi literally thinks that Misty is its mom!"

Ash held the crying Togepi tightly against his body. "But...but...but...!"

Togepi wiggled out and waddled back to me. "Toge-brrreeee!"

"Sorry, Ash," said Brock. "Togepi is Misty's Pokemon."

"But...but...!" Ash stammered, then dropped his head and sighed. "Well, congratulations, Misty."

I picked up Togepi, and its tears immediately subsided. A sweet little smile returned to its face. "Toge-toge!"

"I promise I'll take good care of this Togepi, Ash," I said.

"I know you will," he conceded. "Well, see you around, I guess."

"Yeah," I said. "Goodbye, Ash! Goodbye, Brock!"


	13. Promises

A year had passed. I was outside of Celadon City when a man came out of the bushes and blocked my path. I froze and placed my hand on Gengar's pokeball. Togepi rustled from inside of my bag where I kept it hidden.

"Mew?" said the man.

"Mewtwo?" I replied, remembering the old passphrase.

"Finally!" the man said, handing me an envelope. The seal was a purple Team Rocket "R." I started to open the letter, and then I stopped and looked back to the man, but the man had already disappeared. I finished opening the letter and read:

 _M-_

 _All is ready. Return to Viridian ASAP._

 _-G_

I ran. I hadn't had any significant human contact since I'd gotten Togepi from Ash and Brock. I couldn't wait to see Frank again and hear the music of the Rocket lounge. I thought I could smell Giovanni's cigar smoke from here. It smelled like home.

* * *

I could see the skyscrapers of Viridian City. I picked up my pace in excitement, and in my haste, I tripped over a root that was protruding up out of the ground. I heard a slight crack from my bag, and Togepi cried.

My heart stopped. I picked up the bag and braced myself as I opened it. "Toge-toge-toge!" Togepi stammered. Gingerly, I pulled it out and saw there was a crack in its shell.

"Togepi!" I gasped. I looked through my potions, but I wasn't sure of anything that could repair a crack. This would require professional attention. Team Rocket had medics on hand, so although I had planned on keeping Togepi secret like Gengar, I had no choice but to take Togepi to Giovanni. "Sorry, Ash," I muttered.

"Is that Pokemon hurt?" asked a girl. I looked up and saw what I perceived to be a teenage version of Nanny Joy. She had the same pink hair done up in loopy pigtails.

"Yeah!" I said. "I mean, I don't know. It's not mine, _obviously._ I tripped over it."

"Let me take a look at that Pokemon," she said, kneeling down beside me. "Hmm...never seen one like this before. What is it?"

"I don't know," I said defensively. "It's not mine. I tripped over it."

"It's really cute!" she cooed, either completely oblivious to my tone or politely ignoring it. "There, there, sweetie," she said, cradling Togepi. "My dad is the doctor at the Viridian City Pokemon Center. I'll take it to him. He'll know what to do."

"Viridian City Pokemon Center?" I asked. "Then what'll he do with it?"

"This is an extremely rare Pokemon," said the young Joy. "We release injured wild Pokemon when we heal them, but this one he'll probably send to Professor Oak in Pallet Town."

"Okay," I said. Why was I so much more relieved that Togepi would be going to Oak instead of Giovanni?

"Toge-toge-brrreee!" Togepi cried, stretching its little arms towards me.

I blushed involuntarily and quickly hung my head. "Take good care of that little guy," I said.

"Always," said Joy. "Watch where you're going from now on, will ya?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to hold back a tear.

* * *

"GYARADOS, USE HURRICANE!" I shouted. And with that, the boy's Fearow fainted. It was the third trainer I had defeated that day. Afterwards, Giovanni stepped into my room. It was a specially designed water arena, nowhere near as impressive as the one in my father's gym, but I was thankful for the touch.

"Misty," he chuckled. "I fear you have trained a little too well. I never dreamed being a gym leader would be so boring."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

He ruffled my hair affectionately. "Show me these Pokemon."

"Well, I have Seaking, who you've already met," I said. "I also have a Seadra," I said, opening Seadra's pokeball. "I lead with one of these two."

"Excellent choices," said Giovanni.

"If the trainer is able to knock out either of them, I go with Golduck next," I said.

"Golduck?" asked Giovanni. "Would this happen to be...?"

I opened Golduck's pokeball. "I finally evolved Psyduck before I received your note to come back here. All it needed was to feel loved. Once I'd bonded with Psyduck, it became much more responsive to training."

Giovanni nodded. "And I presume Gyarados is your closer?"

"That's where everyone faints," I said. "Should I put Gyarados away? Is it too much?"

"For Team Rocket? Not at all," said Giovanni. "I only want to battle the very best. If they can't stand against your Gyarados, then they are a waste of time for me and my secret weapon."

"Sir," I said, "if I may ask, what kind of Pokemon _do_ you have in there?"

Giovanni smiled. "I shall show you, when the time is right. I hear another challenger approaching. Show them the might of Team Rocket."

"Yes, sir!" I said, recalling my Pokemon. Giovanni exited my room, and Gary Oak entered.

"What the...?" he said, looking at me. "This must be a joke."

"Hey, Gary," I said. "How's your Squirtle?"

"How do you...?" he started, then stepped closer to me. "M-m-Misty Bay?"

I lifted the veil off my face. "The one and only. Prepare to feel the might of the Bay family of Cerulean City and Team Rocket. Three Pokemon. Make your choice, _boy._ "

"I'm telling father! I'll have this gym shut down!" he spat.

"What's wrong, Gary? Scared?" I asked. "Fine, I'll choose first. Seaking!"

Seaking, my first Pokemon, popped out of its ball. He scoffed at it. "Scared? Never! I choose Eevee!"

Eevee appeared and squealed. "Cute," I scoffed, although Eevee were one of Giovanni's favorite Pokemon due to all of the evolution potential.

"Don't mock my Eevee, _girl._ Eevee, Take Down attack!" Gary ordered.

"Seaking, Dive out of the way!" I ordered. But I hadn't been expecting Gary's attack, and Seaking fainted.

"HA!" Gary laughed. "Team Rocket must be getting pretty desperate to put someone like you in their gym! This badge is going to be a piece of cake!"

I seethed. Gary was way stronger than I had expected. "Seaking, return. Golduck, I choose you!"

"Golduck!" it quacked. I kinda missed the nasally "Psy-yi-yi!" sometimes, but I needed a fighter, not a friend today.

"Golduck," I said, "use Confusion!" The psychic attack hit, and Eevee started chasing its tail. Gary gasped. "Now hit it with Aqua Tail!" I exclaimed.

"Golduck Golduck!" Golduck sent a jet of water flying towards Eevee, and Eevee fainted.

"Eevee, return!" said Gary, glaring at me. "Hm, that thing is pretty good. But can it stand against, ARCANINE!? I choose you!" I giggled internally, because I knew my water type Pokemon were at an advantage against even an Arcanine. "Arcanine, EXTREME SPEED!"

"Golduck, use Hydro-WAH?!" Golduck had already fainted.

"You've obviously never fought an Arcanine before, huh? Nothing is a match for its Extreme Speed attack!"

Oh, we shall see about that, boy, I thought. "Golduck, return!" I said. "You did great! Alright, Gary, I see your Arcanine, and I raise you, GYARADOS!"

"WHAT?! You're bluffing!" Gary exclaimed. But Gyarados splashed into the pool and roared. For the first time ever, Gary Oak was scared. "Ar-Arcanine-!"

"HYDRO PUMP!" I shouted over Gary.

"EXTREME SPEED!" Gary countered.

Arcanine's attack hit, but it was all over when Gyarados doused it in water. Arcanine fainted.

"You have one more Pokemon," I said. "That is, unless you want to forfeit."

"Never," said Gary, pulling out a final pokeball. "I just got this Pokemon from my grandpa. I've not trained it much, but I think it might be my only shot. I choose...Kadabra!"

"Kadabra!" the Pokemon cried as it materialized onto the scene.

"Kadabra, use Psychic!" Gary ordered. The attack hit, and Gyarados shook his head in pain.

"Hang in there, Gyarados! Use Hurricane!" I said.

"Kadabra, use Teleport!" Gary said. Kadabra disappeared, avoiding the attack. A cheap move, but effective. "Psychic again, Kadabra!" Gary exclaimed happily.

I knew Gyarados could withstand another hit, but a third might be pushing it. We had to take out Kadabra in this next move or risk defeat. "Gyarados, use Crunch!" Gyarados bit Kadabra, and it screamed in pain but Teleported away before the attack fully hit. Kadabra was alive, but on its last leg. One more move, and it would be down. "Gyarados, Aqua Tail!"

"Psychic, Kadabra!" Gary shouted. The two moves hit at the same time, and our Pokemon fainted simultaneously. Gary and I locked eyes.

"My Gyarados fainted," I said. "That's never happened before."

"I've never failed to win a battle before either," said Gary. "You are...you're a very good trainer."

"For a girl?" I added.

"No, not for a girl," he said. "You're just...good."

"Well, you're a very good trainer, for a boy," I said.

He kinda chuckled at that. "Well, I guess I'll just have to train harder to beat you!" He recalled his Kadabra and turned to leave.

"Wait," I said, recalling Gyarados. "I'll let you pass."

"But I didn't win," said Gary. "We tied. Pokemon League rules count a tie as a loss."

"You're the first person to ever beat my Gyarados," I said. "I'm the gatekeeper to the gym leader here, and I've determined you worthy to face Giovanni."

"Wow," said Gary. "Thanks, Misty!"

"BUT," I said, "I have a condition."

"Umm, okay?" he said.

"You must tell everyone what you saw here," I said, "that a girl can train Pokemon just as well as you can."

He made a disgusted face. "You know I can't do that," he said.

"Well then, you can't have an Earth badge," I said.

"Ugh, fine," he said. "What if I just...told my grandfather."

"Professor Oak?" I clarified.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll tell my grandpa about you. I'll tell him that he's wrong about girls and Pokemon."

I extended my hand. "Promise?"

"On my honor as a Pokemon trainer," said Gary, accepting it.

I opened the door to Giovanni's chamber. "My boss is expecting you. Good luck, Gary."

I pressed my ear to the door. The battle sounded brutal, but I couldn't tell who was winning. The ruckus ceased, and Gary didn't come back. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. When I realized I wasn't going to learn who won, I went to the Team Rocket Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon.

Giovanni was waiting for me when I returned to my room. "Misty," he said without removing his cigar, "I need to take you on a special mission immediately."

"Special mission? Now? What about the gym?" I asked.

"I've left it in good-well, erm, I've left it in hands," he said. "There's no time to lose. My car is waiting for us out back."

"Okay," I said. "But what are we doing?"

He smiled in that sly way that still made my stomach churn. "You and I are going to take over a gym."

"Another gym?" I asked incredulously.

"That's right," said Giovanni. "To extend our wrath to the stars above!" He offered me his hand.

His hand was greasy, but what choice did I have?

Despite his haste to leave Viridian, we took it easy on our way to wherever we were going. Giovanni treated me to the finest dinners in every city. We stayed in the swankiest hotels, and I got an entire jacuzzi suite to myself each time. And in each city, he took me shopping, purchasing at least one piece of jewelry or article of clothing each time. It was fun. It reminded me of my old days in Cerulean City, and I _almost_ didn't notice that that's where we were going.


	14. Family Matters

"Giovanni, no," I said, trembling while clinging to his arm. "I can't be here. If I'm seen..."

"So what if you're seen?" asked Giovanni. "What is the worst that could happen?"

I dug my fingernails into his arm out of nerves. "Everyone will know that I'm a Rockette."

"Everyone will see your power, my shining star," Giovanni whispered. We were parked outside of the gym. It was night, but the gym looked extra deserted. The sand hadn't been swept from the walkway in some time, and the beach grass grew wild. One of the lanterns that marked the entrance flickered ominously and expired. The entrance cracked open. "That's our man," said Giovanni. "Come, Poliwag."

My blood ran cold. "What did you call me?"

"Don't like it? I thought the nickname would suit you."

"Well, it doesn't," I said. I followed him out of the car and into the gym, feeling like a zombie.

When the door opened, I saw Daddy for the first time in a year. He _looked_ like a zombie. His usually well-trimmed mustache was scraggly, and I could see red hair sticking out of his ears. His suit was hastily thrown on, his tie askew.

"DADDY!" I cried. I couldn't contain my tears. I started to shake, and tears started to pour out of me. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Let me see her," my dad said in a weary voice.

I jumped towards him, but Giovanni held me back. "First, the money."

"First, my daughter," growled Daddy.

"Wait," I said, "what is this? Giovanni, is _this_ the gym you are going to take over?!"

"This is the gym I am purchasing," answered Giovanni.

"But if my dad is giving you money, then what are you...?" But I knew the answer before I finished the sentence. I pushed Giovanni's arms off me with all my might and stared into his eyes. "You're paying with me?"

"Misty, Misty, Misty," said Giovanni. "This is a win-win for you, your family, and for Team Rocket! You can will run this gym in our name, and you will be with your family."

I looked at my father. "You're paying him, and giving Team Rocket your gym, for..." I couldn't finish that sentence.

Tears soaked my father's eyes. "Misty, you have grown so beautiful."

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I'm not going to let you do this."

"What else could I do?" Daddy said. "You are worth more to me than this money, or this gym."

I reached into my purse and pulled out Gengar's pokeball. I turned to Giovanni. "You had this planned from the beginning, didn't you? Since you heard my name."

"It's nothing personal," he said. "I knew that bringing you into my fold would be a fantastic business opportunity to me. It was a wonderful bonus that you were such an asset to the cause."

"And what cause might that be?"

"Using Pokemon for personal profit and glory," answered Giovanni. He cocked his head. "I thought you shared that vision, my dear. After all, you were just using me to further your own little cause, were you not? I offered you an opportunity, and you took it. I have done the same. We are the same, Misty. We are very much the same."

"You are right about much of that," I said, ripping off my Rockette pin, "but we are not the same. Daddy, you do not have to pay Giovanni anything, because I _quit_ Team Rocket."

"Think, girl," said Giovanni. "If you turn your back on me, you will lose your Pokemon and your dreams of being a great trainer."

"Wrong again, Giovanni," I said. "I'm already a great trainer. I...I don't need you anymore. Actually, I don't think I ever did."

Giovanni glared at us. "I will have this gym, one way or the other."

I held up Gengar's pokeball. "You'll have to fight me for it."

"And me," said Daddy, taking a pokeball out of his suit jacket.

"And me," said a third voice. I turned around, startled. It was Lance, and he, too, was holding a pokeball.

"What is this?" Giovanni asked in shock.

"I thought you might pull some funny business, Giovanni," said Daddy, "so I called in my son-in-law for backup."

"Hm," said Giovanni. "How cute. You can't beat me. Not even you, Lance."

"We shall see about that," said Lance.

"Well, as it turns out, you are not the only ones who came prepared for the worst. Annie! Oakley!" Giovanni shouted and snapped his fingers. "Release Mewtwo!"

Annie and Oakley were grunts like me but older. They were up for promotion to full team members. I hadn't questioned Giovanni's bringing them with us, but I had questioned the metal box they were carrying, which Giovanni had simply said contained "precious cargo." Annie and Oakley pushed the box into the doorway and started to unlock it.

"Mewtwo?" I said. "It's real?"

"What's a Mewtwo?" Daddy asked gravely.

"I...I don't know, exactly," I confessed. "I think it's some kind of evolved Mew?"

"Mother of god...," Lance whispered, stepping in front of us. "This may be a fight we cannot win. GO, DRAGONITE!"

"GO, GENGAR!"

"GO, DEWGONG!"

The box steamed when it opened, and a large purple humanoid Pokemon wearing a helmet stepped forward. "Yes, Master," said the Pokemon.

"It talks?!" we gasped.

"Behold, the future of Pokemon," said Giovanni. "It speaks for itself, thinks for itself, and answers only to me." Giovanni stared at our Pokemon in amusement, then looked at me questioningly. "When did you get a Gengar?"

"None of your business, Giovanni," I said. "You don't own me."

He laughed internally. "Very well. MEWTWO, ATTACK!"

Mewtwo raised its hands, and our Pokemon started to glow. Dewgong started to raise up off the ground. "Dewgong! Dewgong Dewgong!"

"Dragonite, use Outrage!" Lance cried.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" I ordered.

Mewtwo threw Dewgong into the path of Gengar's Shadow Ball. Dragonite rushed at Mewtwo but was slammed with a psychic wave of energy that left it confused. Lance shouted at Dragonite to return, but it directed its Outrage at the wall of the gym, making a gaping hole.

"Careful, Mewtwo!" ordered Giovanni. "I need this building in tact!"

"Dewgong, Blizzard!" ordered my father.

Dewgong, down but not out from the Shadow Ball hit, sent a fierce blast of wind and ice at Mewtwo, but with a wave of its hand, the attack was redirected back to us.

"Dragonite! No!" Lance exclaimed. Dragonite had fainted.

"It is useless," Daddy groaned.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" I persisted. Gengar obeyed, and the attack hit, but Mewtwo was barely fazed by it. He sent a blast of psychic energy at Gengar that knocked it out.

"Dewgong, return!" Daddy ordered.

"WAIT!" I shouted, taking out another pokeball. "Come out, Gyarados! Daddy, don't put Dewgong away!"

"Misty, even with all of our Pokemon together, I do not think we can win this fight," said Daddy.

"We're not trying to win," I said. "Have Dewgong use Take Down on the walls."

"Why would we...?" Daddy started.

"Brilliant!" Lance gasped. "We can't beat him, but we can still ruin his plan. Dragonite, can you hear me?" Dragonite moaned. "Dragonite, I need you to muster up a Hyper Beam, and aim it at the ceiling." Dragonite was confused, but it got up off the floor in obedience.

"Gyarados, FLAIL!" I shouted.

"Flail?" scoffed Giovanni. "What a waste of a good Poke-!"

"TAKE DOWN!"

"HYPER BEAM!"

"NOOOO!" Giovanni screamed as our three Pokemon blew three more giant holes in the gym. "Mewtwo, DESTROY THEM!"

"Keep flailing, Gyarados!"

"GENGAR!" My ghost Pokemon tackled Giovanni, who froze in terror.

Mewtwo blasted all of our Pokemon, but the damage had been done. The walls of the Cerulean Gym were crumbling down.


	15. The Beginning

We recalled our Pokemon. Giovanni and his cronies were speeding away when we escaped the gym. Daddy wrapped his arms around me, and we cried softly as we watched it fall.

* * *

Nanny Joy had prepared a strawberry cake, and Mother, Daisy, Violet and Lily were all gathered in the dining room. The room exhaled an exasperated sigh of relief when we stepped through the door. Everything happened so fast, it was like a blur. I remember each of my siblings hugging me, and I remember Nanny Joy thrusting a piece of cake at me. I remember crying a lot. I remember apologizing a lot too, but being told not to.

"So," said Daddy, sitting down beside me. "Let's see these Pokemon." I took out the three Pokemon that I had taken from him and released them from their pokeballs: Seaking, Starmie, and Golduck. He inhaled sharply. "You evolved them all," he remarked in wonder.

"Gyarados and Gengar too?" asked Lance.

I shook my head. "Gengar was a Haunter when I got it. I acquired it in a very...non-traditional manner. I caught Gyarados mid-evolution. It's previous owner was a terrible trainer and abandoned it as a Magikarp. Oh, I forgot Seadra." I let Seadra out of the pokeball as well. "That's all of them. I had a Tentacool and a Seel too, but those are with Giovanni." I clenched my fist and choked back anger when I said the name.

Daddy put his arm around me. "Well," he said, looking at Lance, "I am convinced."

"I had my mind made up as soon as I saw that Gyarados," said Lance.

"Then it is settled," said Daddy. "Joy, pack my things. We are going to Pallet Town."

I groaned. "Do we have to? I've done nothing but travel for the past year. The only place I want to go is upstairs to my room to my giant bed and sleep, and honestly, forget that any of this ever happened." Some part of the past year had to have been fake. The Pokemon staring at me lovingly, couldn't exist. These hideous black clothes weren't mine. This was all a weird dream, and I was going to go back to my room, fall asleep, and wake up again sitting across from Gary Oak at Daisy's debut ball next to a puddle of sparkling grape juice.

Daddy kissed me on the forehead. "Go to sleep then. Tomorrow, we leave for Pallet Town."

"What's in Pallet Town?" I asked.

"You want a Pokemon license, don't you?" asked Daddy.

My head spun. "But...the law...!"

"The law is rubbish," said Daddy. "We are going to Pallet Town, and we are going to get you a Pokemon license, and we're not taking 'no' for an answer."

"DADDY!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around him and refusing to let go. Seaking, Starmie, Golduck and Seadra cheered.

* * *

Daddy carried me up the steps and tucked me in next to my six pokeballs. The painting I had made of myself defeating the Elite Four was proudly displayed on the wall, blood and all.

The next morning I put on my yellow dress. Nanny Joy curled my hair and tied it up with a red bow. Daddy and I boarded Dragonite with Lance, and we flew to Pallet Town. Lance landed Dragonite directly next to Professor Oak's lab, attracting a crowd of awestruck children and parents.

"Lance!" called out a male voice. "Lance! Stop!"

We dismounted Dragonite and saw Bruno, Blaine and Lt. Surge lined up outside of the door to Oak's lab.

"Oh, hello," said Lance. "What are you all doing here?"

"You're making a grave mistake, Lance," said Bruno.

"Oh?" said Lance. "Please enlighten me, then."

"Lance, Arthur," pleaded Blaine, "you cannot mean to petition for this sweet little girl to receive a Pokemon license."

"It is futile," said Surge, "and we are here to warn you, as friends, that if you continue down this path, there will be consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" asked Daddy.

"Your gym could be taken away from your care," said Bruno.

"BAH!" Daddy scoffed. "My gym is in rubble. I haven't fought in my gym for a year for grief of losing my little girl. NEXT!"

"Lance will be blackballed from the Pokemon League," said Blaine.

Lance gulped. "You fools," he muttered.

I raised my hand. "May the little girl speak?"

"Ummm...," said Surge.

"Go ahead, Misty," said Lance.

"Do you know how many girls are in Team Rocket?" I asked our inquisitors.

They looked at each other. Bruno scoffed. "I'm not crying over a few wanton hussies."

I remained calm. "Try over half of Team Rocket."

"What's that?" Bruno asked.

"Over half of Team Rocket," I said, "is female."

I watched as that fact sunk in. "Well, now," stumbled Blaine, "that just goes to prove our point, doesn't? Dangle a cute Pokemon in front of a woman, she'll be willing to abandon all of morality for it."

"Misty," said Lance, "how about you show our friends here one of your _cute_ Pokemon?"

I knew exactly which one he meant. I grabbed the pokeball out of my purse. "Go, GYARADOS!"

"STARS AND STRIPES!" Lt. Surge exclaimed. "Arthur! You're going to let your little girl carry around that thing? You've all lost your damn minds!"

"She can't train it!" Bruno shouted. "It'll eat her!"

"Actually, she was the only one who _could_ train it," came a boy's voice.

"Pika pika!"

"Well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum!" said Daddy. "Good to see you again, m'boy! Brock, you still taking care of this one?"

"Yes, sir," said Brock.

"What's all this fuss?" said Professor Oak, hobbling out of the lab like an old man. Gary Oak and Eevee trailed behind him. "Bruno, Blaine, Surge, Lance, Gyarados, Dragonite, what's this? Is this Pallet Town or Indigo Plateau?"

"Oak, this Gyarados belongs to this girl," explained Bruno. "Lance and Arthur intend to petition you on her behalf for a Pokemon License."

"Me too!" exclaimed Ash.

"And me!" said Brock.

"PIKACHU!"

"What?" Oak said, sticking his finger in his ear as if to clean it. "Come again? I can't possibly have heard you. This Gyarados belongs to her? Arthur, is this true? I hate to call the cops on a dear friend, but you leave me no choice. As distributor of Pokemon licenses, there are standards I must uphold."

"Indeed," said Daddy. "You all speak of the dangers of offering women Pokemon licenses? All my life I thought as you did, until I the day Misty disappeared. Think, the horror of it. When a boy goes out into the wild to train Pokemon, he has protections. He has Pokemon centers, law enforcement, the whole world on his side, rooting for him. When a girl goes out into the wild, she has nothing. She must hide in the shadows for fear of punishment. Where is the safety in that? No wonder they seek solace with the likes of Giovanni. It's a truly backwards world, Oak, when the likes of him are the forward-thinkers of our great country."

"If you want to beat Giovanni, you should give us girls Pokemon licenses," I said. "He'd lose half his team."

"I'm sorry, Misty, Arthur," said Oak. "I cannot."

"Then I'll find someone who will," I said. "I'll go to Johto. I'll go to Hoenn, all the way to Alola if I have to!"

"Misty...," Oak sighed, shaking his head. "After everything your father went through."

"You think she will be alone?" Daddy said. "I will take her!"

"As will I," said Lance.

"And I'll go too!" Ash said. "All those different countries? All those Pokemon, all those gyms, sign me up! And I want to be the first to battle Misty, legally!"

"Pikachu!"

"You've got a deal there, Ash," I said.

"As if you could beat her," said Gary.

"What's that?" asked Oak. "You've fought her?"

"You JERK!" I shouted. "You PROMISED!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I was embarrassed. I couldn't," Gary said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Grandfather, I fought Misty at Team Rocket's Viridian Gym, and I...well, I didn't _lose_..."

"POKEMON LEAGUE RULES COUNT A TIE AS A LOSS!" I shouted. Gary stared in horror at the Elite Four and Ash Ketchum, and he hung his head in shame and mumbled something. "Say it so everyone can hear," I ordered.

"I lost to a girl," he said. "Give her a license already so she'll go away." He picked up Eevee and shuffled back into the lab.

Oak was incredulous. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," pleaded Daddy.

"Okay," Oak said. "She can have a Pokemon license."

Everyone cheered, even Bruno and company, but I raised my hand to stop them. "No," I said. "That's not good enough."

"Excuse you?" said Oak.

"Not just me. Any girl who wants one," I said.

"Insanity!" Oak exclaimed.

"Alright, gang, we're going to Johto," said Lance.

"JOHTO!" everyone shouted.

"NO, okay, fine, any girl who wants a Pokemon license, may have a Pokemon license. But if this blows up in our faces," he said, staring at the Elite Four, "it will be on you."

"We humbly accept the responsibility," said Lance with a bow.

"Of course there will have to be conditions. As a former member of Team Rocket, Misty is technically a criminal. Therefore, I will give you this Pokemon license, but you are barred from fighting in any gyms for a year," said Oak.

I nodded. "That is beyond fair. Thank you, Professor Oak."

"But she can still help me train for the Pokemon League?" asked Ash.

"Sure, as long as you do all of your training outside of gyms," said Oak.

"Alllright! Misty, you'll come with us to Indigo Plateau right?"

"Pikachu?"

"I must say, I'm a bit intimidated," said Lance. "With Misty as a trainer, Ash will be a formidable opponent when he reaches our doors!"

"I can't go," I said sadly.

"What do you mean? You just heard the Professor-!" Ash protested.

"No, Ash," said Misty. "It's not because I don't like you, or I don't want to help you, but...I just have some unfinished business to attend to. But when I'm done, I promise I will travel with you. Just come see me in Cerulean when you're done."

"When I'm done?" Ash asked. "Done with what?"

"Becoming a champion, silly!" I said.

"OH! RIGHT!" Ash exclaimed with that naive optimism that I'd missed much more than I realized.

* * *

I insisted on traveling alone on these last few errands. Daddy wasn't happy, but Lance reminded him that I was never alone with my Pokemon, and he consented to let me do what I needed to do.

My first stop was Viridian City. I walked past the gym and got a sick feeling in my stomach. Frank nodded to me as I passed, and I smiled in return. The gym had nothing to do with my trip back to Viridian. My destination was the Pokemon center. "Misty Bay," said the pink-haired man at the counter. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Sir," I said, "I believe you have a Pokemon that belongs to me."

"Hm?" he asked. "I do? And what Pokemon might that be?"

"It's a Togepi, sir," I said.

"A Togepi? I've heard of it...but I've never seen one," he said. "I'm sorry."

My heart sank. "But...you're Joy's father, yes?"

"Yes," he said tentatively. "Although, it would depend on which Joy, erm. Mine is the youngest. Hasn't even entered Nanny Academy yet."

"Yes, that's the one. I met her here, with my Togepi. My Togepi was hurt, and she told me she'd bring it to you."

"Well, that is very strange indeed," he said. "Joy!"

Joy rolled out a cart of pokeballs. "Yes, Daddy? How can I...oh...Misty."

"Miss Bay says you have her Pokemon. Is this true?" asked the doctor.

Joy blushed and hung her head. "Yeah...it's at home...follow me."

Togepi was in a box in the closet in Joy's room. Since her dad was always away at the Pokemon center, it was easy to keep him a secret. The most astonishing part, though, was that Togepi was completely healed.

"You did this yourself?" asked her father.

"I did," she answered, a mix of pride and shame.

"You realize you could have killed it?" he asked sternly.

"I do," she answered.

"Why would you do this?"

"I knew she was an illegal Pokemon trainer," she answered, "and I was worried that if I brought Togepi in, she'd get caught, or never see it again, and I could tell she really cared about Togepi, so I decided...I _know_ it was stupid, Daddy, but...Misty, I wanted to keep Togepi for you."

"Toge-brreee!"

"You healed a rare Pokemon all by yourself," her father repeated.

"I...yeah," said Joy.

"A Pokemon that we know virtually nothing about," he said.

"The basic principles are the same," she said. "You taught me that, Daddy, remember?"

"I did," he said in awe. "Well, you will make a wonderful nanny, won't you, my dear?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I've been wanting to talk to you about that..."

She looked nervously at me, and I nodded. "Thank you, Joy. I'll see you the next time I'm in Viridian."

"Oh, but Nanny Academy isn't in Viridian...," said her dad.

"Uh-huh," I said. "Togepi and I have to be on our way. Listen to your daughter, alright?"

He still had a perplexed look on his face when I went out the door.

Freshly healed Togepi in my arms, I made the long treck to Lavender Town. My destination was hidden deep in the woods on the outskirts of town.

"Toge..." Togepi shivered in my arms.

"I know, Togepi," I whispered, "but we need to do this for our friend."

The Kanto Sanity Asylum was a deserted old brick mansion that had seen way better days. Vines had grown all over the sign, making it difficult to read. Cautiously, I stepped through the front doors.

"Hello, welcome to the Kanto Sanity Asylum!" said Secretary Jenny. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm here to visit somebody," I said.

"I'm sorry," said Jenny. "Who is it you're visiting?"

"Her name is Agatha."

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry. Is Agatha your grandmother?"

"Sure," I said.

"I'll have to have security walk with you. You'll also have to leave your Pokemon here," said Jenny, looking at Togepi. "Funny they changed that law. That's a real cute one!"

I had already anticipated the no Pokemon policy and handed Togepi to Jenny without qualms, along with almost all of my other pokeballs. "I can take this stuffed Lapras, right?" I asked.

"Of course," said Jenny.

The security guard took me to Agatha's room, a cold, lifeless place with a bed and a toilet. She was knitting an amorphous blotch of purple yarn.

"This does not look like a scarf, does it?" Agatha said, holding it up to the guard.

"No, Agatha, I'm sorry. It does not," he said.

"I never could get the hang of this knitting thing. These hands were not made for knitting. But what's a poor old girl to do?"

"Agatha," said the guard, "your granddaughter is here to see you."

"I don't have a gran-" she started, but stopped short when she locked eyes with me. "Oh, yes, of course, there's a dear! Send her in, send her in!" The guard followed me into the room, and Agatha glared. "Can't a poor old woman have a moment alone with her granddaughter? Shoo!"

"It's fine," I said to the guard. He nodded tentatively and stepped back into the hall.

When the door was shut, Agatha said, "Misty Bay. To what do I owe this honor?"

"You know me?" I asked, startled.

"Of course I know you!" Agatha said with a smile. "You've been all over the papers. They do still let me read. Can I see it?" I reached into my purse and took out the Pokemon license. Tears began to fill her eyes. "A piece of paper. A simple piece of paper, and yet...oh, Misty, I can die peacefully knowing that girls like you won't suffer as I have suffered. Thank you, very much, for visiting, although I am curious why you have come here."

"I saw you in Fuchsia City, about a year ago, when you were..." I trailed off.

"When I was at large?" she finished with a cackle. "My, my, my, looking at you is like looking at a mirror of my former self. Much like you did, I ran away at a young age, from a very well-to-do family, only I didn't come back. Ten years I spent on the road, disguised as a boy, with only my Ghastly for company. When I was discovered, they labeled me a madwoman and took my Ghastly away. Heh. It always came back though. They are remarkably loyal creatures, Pokemon, the most nonjudgmental, peaceful creatures you'd ever meet. Not many people get that. These boys certainly don't. They battle, Pokemon, but it is never out of malice. That is an emotion reserved for us lesser creatures." I handed Agatha the stuffed Lapras. "Oh, that is cute," she said.

"Open it," I said.

"What's that?"

"Open it," I repeated. She flipped Lapras over and found the poorly sewn seam. She ran her finger over it. "I, too, never took to sewing," I said.

She cackled and dug her long fingernail into the seam, ripping it. She gasped. "You little devil! I like you." She reached in and pulled out a pokeball.

"Being with Team Rocket did give me some practical skills," I said. She nodded solemnly. "Open it," I ordered.

Trembling, she tossed the pokeball onto the floor, and it burst open.

"Gengar!"

"Beautiful," she gasped. "I've never seen one in real life. Oh, Misty...!"

Gengar turned around and looked at her. "Gengar?"

"No," she whispered, tears returning to her eyes. "It can't be!"

"Gengar!" Gengar raised its arms and waved at her.

"Haunter?"

"GENGAR!" Gengar flew at Agatha and hugged her. Agatha wept. "Oh, Misty, I have no words, I..."

"STOP!" shouted the security guard, bursting through the door. "Pokemon are not allowed in this facility!"

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed. "Gengar is Agatha's friend! Give them a moment, if you have a heart!"

"Rules are rules, ma'am," said the guard. "You must recall that Pokemon."

"In case you haven't heard, rules are changing," I said.

"This has nothing to do with the recent law change about women and Pokemon. Agatha's mental state becomes extremely unstable when exposed to Pokemon."

"You _know_ that's not true! You _know_ that's an outdated diagnosis based on a backwards understanding-"

The security guard raised his nightstick, and Gengar shot him with a Shadow Ball. It was super effective. The security guard fainted.

This is supposed to be where Agatha, Gengar and I bust out of the insane asylum in a blaze of glory, but alas, the truth is much more boring. I heard more security guards approaching and recalled Gengar. They saw the pokeball and turned me out of the asylum. As I was walking away, I released Gengar. Gengar understood that his journey with me had ended, and after a heartfelt goodbye, I watched his ghostly form slide back into the asylum.

Afterwards, Agatha was discharged from the asylum thanks to a petition by Secretary Jenny. Jenny quit on the same day to pursue a dream of becoming an officer. Agatha became not only the oldest woman, but the oldest person to receive a Pokemon license. She and Gengar ripped through all of the gyms in Kanto, and after tying with Lance, was recommended to replace Blaine, who had decided to retire to Cinnabar Island.

* * *

"Shellder, use Ice Shard!"

"Seaking, use Waterfall!"

Shellder fainted. Madam Lorelei sighed in exasperation. "Shellder, you did your best," she said, recalling it. "Though not good enough yet," she added.

"It's a lot stronger than last time, though!" I said, recalling Seaking. "You ever think about going out on the road with it?"

"Oh, I've never had much ambition to travel," said Lorelei. "Though I'm anxious to test out your father one day once that gym is finished!"

"You know, Daddy isn't going to head that gym forever," I said. "He's already talking about retiring. Think about being a local gym leader?"

"Surely you'll take over, Misty," she said.

"One day," I said. "But I'm still young. I want to see the world. I still feel there is so much unfinished business out there."

"Oh, look!" Lorelei said, pointing out to sea.

"What? OH!" I gasped. Swimming towards the shore was a Lapras. "A Lapras! I'm going to try to catch it!"

"Ohhh no, _I'm_ going to try to catch it!" Lorelei declared, holding a pokeball. We started racing towards the shore. To our dismay, though, two people were riding the Lapras. Two people and a Pikachu.

"MISTY!" shouted Ash Ketchum, waving.

"Ohhh, REALLY?!" I groaned. "You got a Lapras? That is not even fair!"

"Nice to see you too!" Ash said, beaming.

"Well?" I asked. "I can only assume since I'm seeing you again, that you've become the Pokemon League champion."

"Well," Ash said, "it's complicated. But what about you? It's been a year. Your ban is lifted now, isn't it?"

"Oh," I said. "I suppose it is."

"Well?" asked Ash. "Want to go catch new Pokemon and fight new gyms with me?"

My heart pounded with excitement. This was the day I'd waited my entire life for.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a fan of keeping this short and sweet. I feel that _Kanto 1920_** **is now complete, as anything that would come after no longer fits the "girls can't train Pokemon" premise the story was founded on. Thank you for joining us on this journey!**


End file.
